Recordandote
by YGarcia
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo de una familia de pedantes. Nacidos en la riqueza, en contra de mi voluntad, mi familia va a hacer casi cualquier cosa para preservar el apellido Swan. Les arruiné eso el día en que mi auto se averió a un lado de la carretera y conocí al amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen.
1. Prologo

**Adaptacion de la historia_ Remembering You_ de _Sandi Lynn_. En esta historia Bella es la chica rica que odia ese tipo de vida y Edward el chico humilde que la ama sin importar nada.**

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_Dicen que el amor cuando se es muy joven no es real. Que es sólo __nuestros cuerpos llenos de hormonas alborotadas y nuestras mentes llenas de lujuria que nos hace pensar que estamos enamorados. Puedo decirles __que están equivocados. Ese tipo de amor es real. Es posible, existe, al menos a mis diecisiete años de vida._

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo de una familia de pedantes. Nacidos en la riqueza, en contra de mi voluntad, mi familia va a hacer casi cualquier cosa para preservar el apellido Swan. Les arruiné eso el día __en que mi auto se averió a un lado de la carretera y conocí al amor de mi __vida, Edward Cullen._

_Edward es de Santa Ana y yo soy de Newport Beach. A pesar de que, vengo __de una familia de riqueza, no quiero tener nada que ver con algo de eso. Me __gustan las cosas simples de la vida, como a __Edward__. Mi familia no lo aprueba __y tratan de mantenernos separados. La última cosa que recuerdo es __despertar en el hospital sin recuerdos de mi vida._

_Este es mi viaje después de mi accidente para averiguar quién soy y __quién era. El camino hacia la recuperación no es fácil pero la única cosa que __permaneció conmigo después del accidente fue una voz suave y palabras __que nunca olvidaría._

_**Si su amor era verdadero y eterno, se encontrarán otra vez.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Dicen que el amor cuando se es muy joven no es real. Que es sólo nuestros cuerpos, llenos de hormonas alborotadas y nuestras mentes llenas de lujuria lo que nos hace pensar que estamos enamorados. Puedo decirles que están equivocados. Ese tipo de amor es real. Es posible, existe, al menos en mis diecisiete años de vida.

—No vas a ver a ese chico nunca más —gritó Renée mientras me seguía arriba.

—¡Mamá, detente! Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Sé lo suficiente para que no me guste. —Corrió tras de mí. Entré en mi habitación y giré hacia la puerta.

—No te gusta porque no es rico y no vive en una gran casa de lujo — dije bruscamente.

Renée me siguió dentro de mi habitación.

—Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y no quiero que lo veas.

—¿En serio, mamá? ¿Te preocupa que vaya a arruinar tu reputación, dándoles a tus amigos algo de qué hablar o mejor aún, que vaya a deshonrar el apellido Swan?

—¡Bella, eso no es justo! —dijo bruscamente.

—¿No es justo? —grité—. Lo que no es justo es que estés juzgando a Edward por de donde viene en lugar de llegar a conocerlo como persona.

—Esta discusión se terminó y también tu relación —dijo mientras giraba sobre sus zapatos de tacón y salía con enojo de mi habitación.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar mis ojos mientras me acostaba en mi cama, mirando la foto de nosotros en mi teléfono. Edward era perfecto para mí y lo amaba. Sólo deseaba poder hacer que mis padres vieran eso.


	2. 01

********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 01<strong>

Charlie y Renée Swan. ¿Qué puedo decir? Charlie era médico, cirujano plástico para ser exactos y era el mejor en el Condado de Orange. Renée, mi madre, pasaba su tiempo, cuando no estaba tratando de dirigir mi vida, haciendo obras de caridad para diferentes organizaciones benéficas. A veces, la gente nos confundía como hermanas. Ella no parecía de cuarenta y cinco años, sino más como de treinta. Supongo que le ayudó que su marido fuera cirujano plástico. Su mejor característica era su largo cabello castaño oscuro que complementaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

Charlie y yo teníamos los mismos ojos: azul helado como el mar. Mis padres eran snobs en todo el sentido de la palabra. Juzgaban a las personas en base a lo que tenían en lugar de ver quiénes eran. Me preguntaba si me habrían adoptado porque era tan diferente. No era materialista y las grandes cosas caras no me importaban tanto como a mis padres y a Rosalie.

Mi hermana, Rosalie, era una mini- Renée, compartían el mismo color de cabello, ojos color esmeralda y, a la edad de veintiún años, estaba comprometida con el hijo de un senador. Había tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde que tenía dieciséis. Los McCarty eran una de las familias más influyentes de California y Rosalie estaba asegurándose de convertirse en una parte de eso. Lo que Rosalie no sabía era cómo Emmett McCarty, su amado novio, trató de tener sexo conmigo el año pasado. Le dije que, por su bien, no se lo diría a mi hermana pero que sería mejor que nunca se acercara a seis metros de mí de nuevo o que empezaría un escándalo, no sólo por lo que había intentado conmigo, sino con todas las otras mujeres que tenía cerca. Tenía fotos de él de las que él ni siquiera sabía. La mitad del tiempo ya no me miraba, que era la forma en que me gustaba.

Rosalie pasaba mucho de su tiempo criticándome por mi forma de vestir, al parecer, los jeans y camisetas no eran lo suyo. No le gustaba decirle a la gente que éramos hermanas porque estaba avergonzada de mí.

A Renée tampoco le gustaba andar conmigo, le decía a Rosalie que fuera buena y luego las dos comenzaban a discutir sobre la boda. Realmente no importaba, sin embargo, mi familia era de un mundo diferente y era un mundo al que no pertenecía.

Era del tipo tranquilo. Tenía dos mejores amigas, Ángela y Alice, a quienes conocía desde el jardín de niños.

Mi pasión era leer y me gustaba perderme en un buen libro. Era el escape de mi familia.

Otra de mis pasiones era Edward Cullen.

Edward y yo nos conocimos cuando mi auto se averió y estaba de pie al lado de la carretera tratando de llamar a Renée o a Charlie pero ninguno contestó. Edward estaba conduciendo una camioneta de remolque cuando me vio y se detuvo para preguntar si necesitaba ayuda. En el momento en que abrió la puerta y salió de su camioneta, supe que mi vida nunca sería la misma. Era el chico más sexy que había visto nunca. Se puso de pie con su metro ochenta y con su estructura muscular. Llevaba el cabello castaño claro corto y puntiagudo de modo desordenado pero muy sexy y sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado que cautivaban al verlos.

—Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el apuesto extraño mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Um, mi auto se averió y he estado tratando de llamar a mis padres sin suerte.

Él me sonrió y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Nadie debería ser tan hermoso.

—Parece que es tu día de suerte. Los puedo llevar a ti y a tu auto a mi taller. Está en Irvine.

Realmente no tuve más remedio que ir con él._ ¿Debería haber tenido __miedo?_ Tal vez debería haberlo tenido pero no fue así. Había algo en él que me hizo sentir segura. Sentí cosas en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido cuando me miró.

—Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio. —Sonreí.

Él agachó su cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado, mientras que la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

—Está bien, vamos a sujetar tu auto. Puedes esperar en la camioneta.

Asentí y entré. Una vez que tuvo mi auto sujeto, subió y se sentó a mi lado. Se giró, me miró con esos ojos increíbles y me tendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras le devolví la sonrisa.

—Soy Bella Swan.

La carga de eso atravesó mi cuerpo, cuando nos tocamos fue increíble, fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Él encendió la camioneta y se dirigió hacia Irvine. La radio estaba encendida y la canción "Yellow" de Coldplay se escuchó por los altavoces.

—Me encanta esta canción —le dije. Edward me miró mientras se giraba.

—A mí también. Coldplay es mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos.

—¡Cállate! —exclamé mientras miraba hacia él—. Es mi banda favorita también.

Él se rió bajo y el resto del viaje a Irvine hablamos de toda la otra música que teníamos en común.

Cuando llegamos a "Remolques y Arreglos de Cal", salí de la camioneta mientras Sam retrocedió el auto en un puesto vacío y lo soltó. Caminé alrededor, tratando de llamar a Renée y a Charlie de nuevo pero no contestaron. Así que intenté, en contra de mi mejor juicio, con Rosalie.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de manera irritada.

—¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Mi auto se averió. Hice que lo remolcaran y ahora necesito un viaje a casa. —Escuché un suspiro.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Estoy en un lugar llamado Remolques Cal en Irvine.

—¡Irvine! —gritó—. Escucha, estoy con Emmett en este momento y estamos viendo invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso. Tendrás que esperar un par de horas o llamar a un taxi.

—¿Un taxi? No voy a llamar a un taxi. Eres mi hermana y no puedo localizar a mamá o a papá.

Edward estaba de pie frente a mí, escuchando mi conversación con mi hermana absorta en sí misma. Hizo un gesto diciéndome que él me llevaría a casa.

—Bella, deja de ser un bebé —dijo mientras colgué y suspiré.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Te puedo llevar a casa. —Él sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo y ligeramente pateaba el suelo con la punta de su bota.

Cada vez que sonreía, sentía débiles las rodillas.

—No quiero que salgas de tu camino, hiciste tanto por mí y ya no quiero ser una carga.

—No es problema en absoluto y no eres una carga. Por favor, no pienses así.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

—Es sólo que mi familia está muy ocupada con su vida y bien ―Edward se inclinó por lo que su rostro estaba mirando al mío.

—Quiero llevarte a casa, Bella.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Él no era el único tímido aquí.

—Está bien, entonces acepto.

Llené algunos papeles para las reparaciones de mi auto mientras Edward agarraba sus llaves.

—Oye, Cal, Claire no tiene transporte así que voy a llevarla a su casa. Volveré pronto.

—Está bien, Edward. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella. —Se despidió Cal.

—Encantada de conocerte a ti también. —Me despedí con una sonrisa.

…

El auto de Edward era un Chevy Impala negro 1967. Se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió para mí. Hasta ahora, parecía ser un perfecto caballero.

—Lindas llantas las que tienes aquí.

—Gracias. Este bebé es mi orgullo y alegría. —Sonrió.

—¿Hay una historia detrás de esto?

—Te la diré de camino a tu casa pero primero, necesito que me digas dónde vives.

Una sensación de malestar se instaló en mi estómago. No quería decirle que vivía en Newport Beach por miedo a que pensara que era una de esas chicas ricas engreídas. Empecé a deslizar mis dientes a lo largo de mi labio inferior mientras susurraba:

—En Newport Beach.

Él se inclinó un poco más cerca y me susurró:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Dejé escapar una risita.

—En Newport Beach, por favor, no me juzgues. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Edward ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba a juzgarte?

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Porque la gente normalmente juzga a las personas de Newport Beach.

Las comisuras de sus labios se voltearon ligeramente.

—Suena como si estuvieras avergonzada de vivir allí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Digamos que preferiría vivir en otro lugar. Ahora háblame de este bebé tuyo.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema. Ya era bastante malo que fuera a ver mi casa-mansión y cómo vivía. Pude ver sus ojos azul-grises iluminarse cuando estaba a punto de decírmelo.

—Alguien lo remolcó al garaje. No había encendido en años y se oxidó. Cal me dijo que si podía arreglarlo y restaurarlo, el auto era mío.

—Vaya, eso fue muy generoso de su parte —le dije. Él mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, ha sido como un padre para mí durante unos años.

Pude ver dolor en su rostro cuando dijo eso pero no pregunté más ya que no era asunto mío.

—Abre la guantera —dijo.

Apreté el botón y la abrí. Dentro, había un CD en una caja que estaba etiquetada como "Coldplay". Miré hacia él y los dos nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

—Puedes ponerlo —dijo.

Saqué el CD de la caja y lo metí en el reproductor. "Fix You" fue la primera canción que sonó en los parlantes del Chevy Impala 1967. Manejamos, escuchamos y cantamos todo el camino a mi casa.

Cuando Edward dio la vuelta en el largo y sinuoso camino de entrada a la casa, pude ver la expresión de su rostro cuando subió hasta la mansión.

—Wow, esto es realmente agradable, Bella —dijo mientras se encorvaba sobre el volante para tener una mejor visión.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien.

Él se bajó, caminó alrededor y abrió la puerta para mí. Eso fue lo que más me sorprendió sobre Edward.

—Gracias, Edward, por ayudarme hoy. Quiero recompensártelo de alguna manera.

Él puso las manos en sus bolsillos y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Hacía eso bastante.

—Podrías cenar conmigo alguna vez —susurró.

Me incliné hacia él y susurré:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Él me miró y se echó a reír.

—Dije que si podías cenar conmigo alguna vez.

Una enorme sonrisa llegó a mi rostro.

—Me encantaría cenar contigo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras jugueteaba.

—¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Puedo recogerte a las siete en punto.

—Suena genial. Estaré lista.

La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro mientras se acercaba a su auto, se despidió y se alejó.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, mi teléfono sonó y el nombre de Rosalie apareció.

—Hola —le espeté mientras caminaba por el camino a casa.

—¿Todavía necesitas que te recoja?

—No, estoy en casa ahora. Siento haberte molestado —le dije mientras apretaba el botón de colgar.

Entré en la mansión y comencé a caminar a mi habitación cuando escuché a Renée decir mi nombre.

—Vi que intentaste llamarme mil millones de veces, Bella. ¿Qué era tan importante?

Me detuve abruptamente en mi lugar y me di vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Por qué no contestaste, madre?

—Estaba en una reunión de caridad y no podía hablar.

—Bueno, mi auto se averió y estaba varada en la orilla de la carretera. Pero no te preocupes. Un buen hombre se detuvo, me ofreció caramelos y cuando acepté, me dio un viaje a un garaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Bella, podrías haber sido violada o secuestrada. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los extraños? ¿Por qué no llamaste a tu hermana?

—Llamé a Rosalie pero estaba demasiado ocupada con el perro de su novio para recogerme.

—Bella, no es bueno decirle así a Emmett.

Subí las escaleras pisando duro porque esa conversación había terminado en lo que a mí respectaba.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —gritó.

—No te preocupes por eso. Está siendo reparado y puedo recogerlo mañana. —Fui a mi habitación y cerré de golpe mi puerta, luego caí al otro lado de la cama y me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Atuendos estarán en una colección en Polyvore… el link de mi pagina está en mi perfil al lado del nombre de la historia… espero les guste la historia, espero sus reviews.<strong>_


	3. 02

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p>Desperté un par de horas más tarde con alguien golpeando mi puerta.<p>

―Bella, es hora de la cena ―gritó Rosalie.

Otra maravillosa cena familiar, los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa para hablar de nuestro día. Oh, espera, la conversación sería entre Renée y Rosalie sobre la fiesta de compromiso, boda o un nuevo diseñador de ropa que acababan de descubrir. Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Me acerqué a Charlie, ya sentado en el comedor y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, papá. ―Sonreí.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Siento no haber podido responder tu llamada pero estuve en cirugía todo el día.

―Está bien, papá. No te preocupes.

―No pensé que estuvieras en casa. No vi el auto en el camino de entrada ―dijo.

―Se averió hoy. Hice que lo remolcaran y lo están reparando.

―¿Se averió? Ves, Bella, es por eso que quería que compraras un auto nuevo y no condujeras ese viejo.

―Papá, el auto sólo tiene seis años y me gusta mi Volkswagen escarabajo.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que Renée y Rosalie entraron y pusieron la cena en la mesa. Eché un vistazo a Rosalie y me giré. No tenía nada que decirle nunca más por dejarme varada, no que me importara porque Sam no me habría llevado a casa y probablemente no iríamos a una cita mañana por la noche pero era una excusa para estar enojada con ella.

―Oh, no me mires así, Bella. Si hubieras dejado que papá te comprara un auto nuevo, no habrías estado en esa situación.

―Cállate, Rosalie. Suenas estúpida ―le espeté.

―Mamá, ¿vas a dejar que me hable así? ―se quejó.

Renée suspiró.

―Bella, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con tu hermana? Lamento que tu auto se averiara pero ella tiene un punto. Si tuvieras un auto nuevo, eso no hubiera sucedido.

Bajé la mirada y no dije una palabra más. Ya había averiguado que no era digna de ello cuando se trataba de Rosalie.

Charlie tomó la palabra.

―El punto es, Bella llegó a casa bien y está a salvo. ―Él me guiñó un ojo.

―¿Cómo llegaste a casa? ―preguntó Renée.

―El hombre del garaje escuchó a mi perra hermana negarse a venir a buscarme y me ofreció un viaje a casa. ―Sonreí porque sabía que iba a afectar a Renée y a Rosalie.

―Bien ―murmuró―. Voy a tener que agradecerle a ese hombre por asegurarse de que llegaras a casa a salvo pero podría haber sido un asesino, Bella.

Bueno, ¿listo? Aquí es donde a Renée le va a dar un ataque.

―Puedes agradecerle mañana. Me pidió que fuera a cenar con él. ―Sonreí.

Renée bajó el tenedor y me miró a través de la mesa.

―¿Has puesto un hechizo sobre él o algo así? ―Rió Rosalie.

―¡Rosalie, cállate! ―grité.

― Bella, no creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Cuántos años tiene este hombre?

―Tiene diecinueve, mamá y antes de que preguntes, sí, se graduó de la secundaria.

―¿Trabaja en ese garaje para ganarse la vida?

Pude ver el disgusto en su rostro mientras preguntaba eso.

―Sí. Él es mecánico y va a arreglar mi auto.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

―Agh, un mono grasiento.

Cerré mi puño izquierdo porque iba a saltar encima de la mesa y golpearla directo en su cara bonita. Charlie me miró y vio lo que estaba pasando. Él le gritó que se callara. Renée agachó la mirada y no dijo una palabra más. Me levanté en silencio, agarré mi plato y lo puse en el fregadero de la cocina.

―Miren lo que han hecho, ambas deberían estar avergonzadas de sí mismas ―dijo Charlie.

En silencio tomé las escaleras traseras hacia mi habitación. Cogí mi teléfono de la cama y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto desde un número que no reconocí.

**Hola, Bella, es Edward. Espero que no te importe pero tomé el número de la hoja de reparación del garaje. Sólo quería decirte que ****estoy esperando con ansias la cena de mañana por la noche.**

Sonreí como una niña en la mañana de Navidad mientras le respondía.

**_Hola, __Edward__. No me importa en absoluto. De hecho, me alegro de que __lo hicieras. También espero con ansias cenar contigo mañana._**

Unos segundos más tarde, otro texto de Edward llegó.

**Grandioso. Te veré mañana. Adiós, Bella.**

Mi corazón se agitó y la emoción se instaló a través de mi cuerpo. Me di una ducha y me metí en la cama, mirando por la ventana el cielo que estaba iluminado con estrellas y pensando en Edward.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, mi alarma sonó a las seis para la escuela. Mis mejores amigas, Alice y Ángela, me recogieron ya que mi auto estaba siendo reparado. Me puse jeans, mi camiseta de Coldplay y tiré de mi largo cabello de color castaño oscuro en una cola de caballo. Este era por lo general mi look para ir a escuela todos los días. Olía como panqueques en toda la casa y como no comí la cena de anoche, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Bajé las escaleras traseras a la cocina para encontrar a Charlie volteando panqueques.<p>

―Buenos días, cariño.―Sonrió.

―Buenos días, papá ―le dije mientras colocaba suavemente mi mano sobre su hombro―. Huele bien aquí. ¿Son esos tus famosos panqueques de canela y manzana?

―Sí y los he hecho sólo para ti. ―Me guiñó un ojo.

Me serví una taza de café y me senté en un taburete frente a la barra de desayuno. Charlie puso dos grandes panqueques en mi plato y dejó la botella de jarabe en el mostrador. Renée y Rosalie entraron.

―Oh, Charlie, esto huele maravilloso. ―Ella sonrió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Rosalie me miró y gruñó:

―Vas a engordar.

Corté un pedazo grande de mi panqueque, lo recogí con mi mano, lo metí en mi boca y la miré mientras masticaba lentamente.

―¡Bella, ya es suficiente! ―espetó Renée.

―Buenos días a ti también, mamá ―le dije con la boca llena.

Charlie miró a Rosalie.

―Bella pesa unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. Ella podría ganar un poco más de peso. Déjala en paz.

Había una cosa con la que siempre podía contar y eso era a Charlie estando de mi lado. Se sentó a mi lado en la barra de desayuno.

―Estaba pensando, ¿por qué no le preguntas a este nuevo amigo tuyo que venga a casa para la cena esta noche?

Empecé a ahogarme con mis panqueques.

―Papá, no te ofendas pero acabo de conocerlo. No estoy lista para arrastrarlo por el fango de esta familia.

―Bella, no le haríamos eso ―dijo.

―Oh, infierno que no lo harías. Tengo que ir a la escuela. Nos vemos más tarde, papá. ―Me levanté, le di un beso en la mejilla, miré a Rosalie y me despedí de Renée.

Alice y Ángela me estaban esperando fuera. Me subí en el asiento trasero y suspiré.

Ángela se dio la vuelta y me miró.

―¿Otro desayuno de la familia Swan?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Sí, esa mierda de siempre.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el escarabajo? ―preguntó Alice.

―Simplemente se colapsó y voy a una cita esta noche. ―Sonreí. Ángela giró su cabeza para mirarme.

―¿Qué? Bella Swan no sale a citas.

―Lo sé, lo sé, mantén tus bragas puestas ―le dije mientras me mordía el labio.

―Vamos, Bella, no tenemos todo el día. Suéltalo ―espetó Alice.

―Su nombre es Edward y conducía su camión de remolque ayer y me vio de pie al lado de la carretera con mi auto. Se detuvo y se ofreció a ayudarme. Llevó mi auto a su garaje, me llevó a casa y me pidió que fuera a cenar con él.

Ángela golpeó sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

―¡DIOS MÍO!, no puedo creerlo. Es como el príncipe azul viniendo a tu rescate.

Sonreí.

―Es muy agradable. Es un caballero y a los dos nos encanta Coldplay.

―Bueno, hay una pareja hecha en el cielo. ― Alice se echó a reír.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y Ángela me agarró del brazo.

―¿Qué va a decir Renée, Bella? Trabaja en un garaje, no es un millonario.

―Ella ya lo sabe y está enojada. Pero no me importa, porque cuando estuve con él, me sentí viva por primera vez en mi vida.

Alice se detuvo y me miró.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Todo lo que sé es que cuando estuve con él, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba tan feliz y me sentí segura. Sentí como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

Ángela rodó los ojos.

―Deja de ser dramática y vamos a clases.

Era la verdad y sabía que nadie podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo esperaba no estar dirigiéndome a una gran decepción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. 03

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p>El día pareció durar por siempre y no podía esperar para salir de la escuela. No me quedaba mucho tiempo. Me graduaba en un mes y entonces me dirigiría a la Universidad de Washington para estudiar Periodismo y Literatura. Tan pronto como llegué a casa, corrí por las escaleras y entré en la ducha. Me gustaban mis duchas con agua calientes y tenía un hábito de quedarme por mucho tiempo. Me paraba debajo del agua caliente y lavaba mi cabello, pensando en Edward y en como no podía esperar para verlo. Estaba confundida porque nunca me había sentido así por una persona antes.<p>

Los chicos siempre se habían interesado en mí pero nunca encontré a ninguno de ellos lo suficientemente interesante para salir. Todos eran consentidos chicos ricos que estaban acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que querían. Salí de la ducha, piel arrugada y todo, envolví una toalla a mí alrededor y escuché mi teléfono sonar. Agarré mi teléfono de mi bolso y vi que había un mensaje de texto de Edward.

**Hola Bella, tu auto estará listo en algún momento mañana. Tuve que ordenar una parte y no estará hasta mañana en la mañana. Quería mantenerte al día. Te veo esta noche.**

_**Gracias, Edward. Estoy ansiosa por nuestra cita.**_

**Yo también, Claire,** respondió con una cara sonriente.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando vi su texto. Me pregunté si había estado pensando en mí todo el día como pensaba en él. Me puse un par de pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de encaje rosa pálido con una camisola interior a juego. Cuando estuve vestida, hubo un golpe en mi puerta.

—Bella, somos nosotros. ¿Podemos entrar? —dijo Ángela.

—Sí, está abierto. Entren.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ángela y Alice entraron con una bolsa de lona.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte a arreglarte para tu cita —Sonrío Alice.

—Puedo arreglarme por mi cuenta, gracias —Sonreí.

Ángela caminó y agarró mis manos.

—Bella, esta es tu primera cita y nosotras, como tus mejores amigas, ¡vamos a asegurarnos de que luzcas caliente!

Alice lanzó la bolsa de lona a mi cama y comenzó a sacar una masiva cantidad de productos para el cabello, rizadoras y maquillaje. Ángela caminó hacia mi tocador y señaló la silla, ordenándome sentarme.

Hizo mi maquillaje mientras Alice rizó mi cabello. Una vez que estuve lista, miré en el espejo e incluso no podía creer lo que veía. Alice rizó mi cabello tanto que los rizos fluían suavemente alrededor de mis hombros y Ángela maquilló mis ojos en un color ahumado con un poco de rubor y un labial de un rosa claro. Debía admitirlo, lucía bien y por primera vez, me sentía sexy.

Miré mi teléfono y eran las 6:45 p.m. cuando bajamos las escaleras. Ángela y Alice dijeron que no iban a irse hasta que conocieran a Edward. Podía decir que estaban muriendo por ver como lucía. Entré en la cocina para agarrar una botella de agua y Renée y Rosalie estaban sentadas a la mesa, mirando revistas de bodas. Ambas levantaron la mirada. La expresión en el rostro de Rosalie no tenía precio.

—Bella, luces absolutamente hermosa. —Sonrío Renée—. Rosalie, ¿tu hermana no luce increíble?

—Sí, está bien —dijo.

El timbre sonó e instantáneamente, las mariposas despertaron de su inactivo sueño y comenzaron a revolotear alrededor. Traté de correr a la puerta antes de que alguien más pudiera pero era demasiado tarde; Rachel ya había dejado entrar a Edward y ambas, Alice y Ángela estaban ya babeando sobre él.

—Edward, hola. —Sonreí.

—Hola Bella. Vaya, luces increíble.

Mordí mi labio inferior y bajé la mirada.

—Gracias. Veo que conociste a mis dos mejores amigas.

—Sí, lo hice. —Rió Edward.

El momento de terror vino cuando vi a Rosalie y Renée de pie en el marco de la puerta entre el pasillo y la cocina.

—Edward, ésta es mi madre, Renée y mi hermana, Rosalie. —Las presenté.

Edward caminó hacia ellas y alargó su mano.

—Mucho gusto conocerlas a ambas.

Rosalie lo miró de arriba abajo y Renée ligeramente hizo un gesto negativo. Necesitaba conseguir sacarlo de aquí tan rápido como pudiera.

—Vamos, Edward. Vámonos. Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me miró y sonrío.

—Estoy listo cuando lo estés.

Caminamos afuera y me giré para mirar a Ángela y Alice, quienes estaban de pie ahí con sus mandíbulas cayendo abiertas.

—OMD, es un dios de ensueño —dijo mientras Alice daba un pulgar arriba.

Abrió la puerta del auto para mí y me deslicé dentro.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de comida? —preguntó Edward.

—Hmm, me gusta todo tipo de comida pero si debes saber, mi favorita es la mexicana.

Sus ojos se iluminan como relámpagos en el cielo.

—La mía también. Me gustaría llevarte a mi restaurante mexicano favorito, si eso está bien.

—Me gustaría mucho. —Sonreí.

Entramos en Diablo's, un restaurante mexicano que era también mi favorito.

—Me encanta este lugar; tienen la mejor comida mexicana.

—¿Conoces Diablo's? —preguntó.

—Sip, la primera vez vine aquí con Alice y su familia. He sido adicta desde entonces.

Entramos en el restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la chimenea. La decoración era increíble. Las paredes estaban pintadas con murales de ciudades de México mientras que el techo estaba cubierto de nubes. El mesero vino con unas papas y salsa y nos preguntó por nuestras órdenes de bebidas. Abrí el menú pero ya sabía lo que pediría. Diablo's tenía la mejor pizza mexicana.

—¿Qué es lo que pides siempre? —pregunté a Edward.

Él levantó la mirada de su menú.

—La pizza mexicana o las enchiladas de pollo.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido.

—La pizza mexicana es mi favorita.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común, Bella —dijo mientras suavemente puso su mano en la mía y luego miró abajo.

No me alejé; amaba la forma en que su piel se sentía en la mía. Durante la cena, sostuvimos profundas discusiones sobre nuestras familias. El papá de Edward había fallecido en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía tres años y su mamá lo crío por su cuenta, haciendo turnos dobles en el hospital para tratar de llegar a fin de mes. Tan pronto como Edward fue lo suficientemente mayor para trabajar, consiguió un empleo y ayudó a su madre con las cuentas.

—Cal era un amigo de mi papá y cuando tenía trece años, comenzó a enseñarme cómo arreglar autos. Cuando cumplí dieciséis, me contrató para ayudarlo en su garaje.

Estaba asombrada por éste chico, quien no sólo trabajaba para sí mismo, sino también para ayudar a su mamá a pagar sus cuentas. Quería llorar porque nunca conocí a una persona que pensara más en otros que ellos mismos. Vertí mi alma a él sobre mi familia y cómo me sentía; quizás era demasiado pronto pero me sentía cómoda hablando con Edward y sólo se sentía correcto. Sostuvo mi mano mientras le hablaba de Renée, Rosalie y Emmett. Vi sus ojos ponerse de un gris oscuro cuando le dije lo que Emmett trató el año pasado. Le aseguré que estaba bien porque lo amenacé y él sabía que haría bien en esas amenazas.

—Dime que te gusta el helado frito mexicano —dijo emocionadamente.

Miré abajo y con una pequeña sonrisa, dije:

—No me gusta, ¡me encanta!

Fue de decepcionado a feliz en cuestión de un segundo. El mesero trajo nuestro helado y nos dio a cada uno una cuchara. Edward rápidamente corrió su cuchara a través de la crema batida.

—Abre. —Sonrío mientras sostenía la cuchara en mi boca.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago. Abrí mi boca mientras me alimentaba de crema batida. Sabía que era sólo nuestra primera cita pero pensé que estaba empezando a enamorarme. Se sentía correcto. Estar con él se sentía correcto. Después de que terminamos el helado, Edward pagó la cuenta y tomó mi mano. Me dirigió fuera del restaurante y a un pequeño parque que estaba a través de la calle. Era una hermosa noche y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el cielo. Tomamos un asiento en los columpios y lentamente oscilamos de atrás a adelante mientras continuamos hablando sobre nuestras esperanzas y sueños.

Edward me llevó a casa después de que pasamos una hora en el parque porque era una noche de escuela. Entró en mi camino de entrada y luché porque no quería que esta noche terminara. Alcanzó y suavemente trazó el contorno de mi mandíbula con su dedo.

—Eres muy hermosa, Bella Swan y tuve la mejor noche de mi vida contigo.

Miré en sus ojos azules-grises y me incliné más cerca de él, concentrada en sus labios. Suavemente puso su boca sobre la mía y me besó delicadamente. Comencé a temblar. Ahuecó mi cuello mientras me besaba; su lengua abrió mis labios y se deslizó suavemente en mi boca. Seguí su ejemplo y dejé a mi lengua unirse a la suya. Su boca era increíble y encendió mi cuerpo. Lo deseaba, todo de él, desde este primer beso. Dejó salir un profundo gemido, el cual me volvió salvaje mientras corría mis dedos a través de su cabello castaño. Movió su boca de mis labios a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme suavemente en mi oreja. Jadeé mientras movía su mano abajo por mi pecho y lo ahuecaba a través de mi playera. Se detuvo y se alejó.

—Bella, lo siento. Tenemos que parar —dijo, jadeando.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, Edward.

Quería decirle que era virgen. Incluso aunque estaba avergonzada, le dije de todos modos porque tenía derecho a saber. Me sonrío y tiró mi cabello fuera de mi hombro.

—Bien, me hace feliz que te estés guardando para alguien especial. Puse mi mano en la suya mientras sostenía mi rostro.

—Gracias.

Besó mi frente y luego la punta de mi nariz.

—Ya que mañana es viernes ¿considerarías salir conmigo otra vez?

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé fuertemente.

—No puedo esperar para verte otra vez. —Nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y Edward me acompañó a la puerta.

—Te veo mañana, Bella. —Sonrió mientras ambos teníamos un duro momento dejando ir la mano del otro.

—Te veo mañana, Edward. —Sonreí de vuelta.

Charlie y Renée estaban sentados en la sala de estar y ambos giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —preguntó Harry.

Caminé hacia donde estaban sentados.

—Fue increíble, papá. Tuve el mejor momento.

—Es bueno verte sonreír.

—¿Ése chico va a la universidad? —preguntó Renée.

Y ahí estaba: el interrogatorio como si estuviera en un juicio.

—No, Mamá, no va. Trabaja a tiempo completo así puede ayudar a su mamá con las cuentas. Su papá falleció cuando tenía tres años y ella lo crío como una madre soltera.

Renée rodó sus ojos.

—No creo que deberías verlo otra vez. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Muy malo —espeté—. Vamos a salir mañana en la noche.

Charlie decidió que era tiempo de intervenir.

—Bella, ve a la cama y Renée, sólo detente, por favor sólo detente.

Ella se levantó y resolló todo el camino a su habitación. Dije buenas noches a Charlie y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tan pronto como me cambié a mis pijamas, subí a la cama y leí un texto que venía de Edward.

**Ya te extraño, Bella. Tal vez es demasiado pronto pero en verdad me gustas.**

Mi corazón se derritió mientras le respondía:

_**Te extraño Edward y en verdad me gustas también. Buenas noches.**_

**Buenas noches, nena**

Sonreí mientras leía su último mensaje y caía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	5. 04

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, desperté con un texto de buenos días.<p>

**Ten un buen día en la escuela y te veré más tarde. **

_**Buenos días. ¡Tendré un gran día en cuanto te vea**__**!**_

Alice iba a llevarme al garaje para recoger mi auto después de la escuela. Las tres fuimos a almorzar y fui interrogada sobre Edward y nuestra cita.

—Estás enamorada, Bella Swan. —Señaló Ángela.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Ella estaba en lo cierto, creo que estaba enamorada. Tan pronto como la última campana sonó, nos subimos en el auto de Alice y nos dirigimos a Irvine a recoger el mío.

—Gracias por traerme —dije.

—No hay problema, amiga; para eso estoy aquí. —Sonrió Alice.

Llegamos al garaje y vi a Edward allí de pie, hablando con Cal. En el momento en que lo vi, mi estómago se volvió loco y mi corazón empezó a correr. Me miró y sonrió cuando bajé del auto. Saludó a Alice antes de que ella se marchara, me acerqué a él y Cal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Cal. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Bella. Es bueno verte de nuevo. —Sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Edward se acercó, me agarró de la cintura y me acercó más a él, besando suavemente mis labios.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola —susurré.

Me dio las llaves y dijo que no me preocupara, que se encargaron del auto.

—¿Cuánto te debo, Edward?

Él besó suavemente mis labios de nuevo.

—Una cita, eso es todo.

—Por favor, déjame pagar por las reparaciones.

Negó y abrió la puerta de mi auto.

—Entiende mis palabras, Edward Cullen, lo reembolsaré.

Sonrió mientras me dio un suave beso.

—Nos vemos esta noche, Bella —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Volví a casa, escuchando a Coldplay y sonriendo al pensar en Edward. Tan pronto como entré por la puerta, fui llamada a la cocina.

—Bella, necesito que vengas a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Vamos con Emmett y su familia para discutir sobre la fiesta de compromiso.

—Mamá no, voy a salir con Edward esta noche y lo sabías.

—No está abierto a discusión. Vas a ir.

—No voy y no importa lo que digas. Ya hice planes y no voy a cancelarlos.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa.

—Mamá, olvídalo. Si ella quiere salir con el mono grasiento, déjala. No la quiero en la cena de todos modos.

Me encendí y mi piel comenzó a arder; nadie llama a Edward un mono grasiento y se sale con la suya. Hice una bola con mi puño izquierdo y antes de darme cuenta, tiré a Rosalie al suelo y le pegué en su mejilla derecha. Renée corrió hacia mí y me apartó de encima de ella.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa, Bella? Dios mío.

—Estoy harta de ella y estoy harta de que siempre estés de su lado. — Miré a Rosalie, que sostenía su mejilla llorando—. Y en cuanto a ti, no se te ocurra llamar a Edward un mono grasiento de nuevo, sucia perra estúpida.

Caminé a través de la cocina y las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. Oh chico, estaba en problemas ahora pero no me importó. Se sintió bien golpear a Rosalie e insultarla. Sólo unos meses más de este infierno, estaría en la universidad y no tenía intención de volver nunca. Me senté en la cama, esperando a que el huracán Renée soplara a través de mí, pero nunca lo hizo.

Un rato después, Charlie llamó a mi puerta, preguntando si podía entrar, abrí la puerta para él y saludé.

—¿Renée te envió a hacer su trabajo sucio? —pregunté.

—No. Tu madre está muy molesta. ¿Qué le hiciste a Rosalie?, no pensé que lo tenías en ti. —Sonrió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio unas palmaditas para que me sentara—. Bella, entiendo cuánto significa este chico para ti. Lo puedo ver en tu rostro y tus ojos y lo que tu madre y tu hermana están haciendo está mal, voy a hablar con ellas pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Miré el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Necesito que vayas y te disculpes con tu hermana y tu madre.

Rápidamente me puse de pie.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe con ellas por llamar al chico que me gusta un mono grasiento? ¿Estás bromeando conmigo, papá?

—Bella, eres mejor persona y lo sabes. Por favor, hazlo por mí — suplicó.

Respiré profundamente y apreté mi mandíbula.

—Está bien, voy a pedir disculpas pero déjame decirte algo, desearía nunca haber nacido en esta familia. Te quiero papá pero cuando me vaya a la universidad, nunca voy a volver.

—No digas eso, Bella. Estás molesta en este momento.

Abrí la puerta y fui a la habitación de Renée, donde estaba poniendo hielo en la mejilla de Rosalie.

—Lamento haberte golpeado, Rosalie. Estaba mal y nunca voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó.

Salí cerrando la puerta. El moretón en la mejilla era notable.

Oh bien, se lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como vi el auto de Edward subir por el camino, estuve afuera y esperé por él para subir. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de salir y abrir la puerta para mí. Al instante subí y lo abracé.<p>

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy feliz de verte.

—Estoy feliz de verte también. —Sonrió y luego nos condujo por el camino.

Le dije lo que pasó con Rosalie pero no lo que dijo.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. —Rió entre dientes.

Fuimos en auto a la playa y Edward sacó una cesta de picnic desde el asiento trasero. Abrió la puerta y me cogió la mano para ayudarme.

—Pensé que podríamos cenar mientras vemos la puesta de sol.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar mis ojos porque nadie había hecho algo tan especial para mí antes. Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia el agua. Encontramos un lugar que nos gustó y le ayudé a instalar la gran manta en la arena. Me senté en la manta y vi como las olas lamían la orilla. El aire era cálido y no había ni una pizca de viento. Era la noche perfecta para ver la puesta de sol en Newport Beach. Edward abrió la cesta y sacó varios sándwiches submarinos, cinco bolsas diferentes de papitas fritas y cuatro botellas de Coca-Cola.

—Wow, ¿estás pensando en alimentar a un ejército?

—No estaba seguro de qué tipo de bocadillos te gustan, así que tomé una gran variedad; lo mismo con las papitas fritas.

Sonreí y suspiré. Agarré su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí mientras suavemente besé sus labios.

—¿Por qué es eso? — Edward sonrió.

Sonreí mientras suavemente mordía su labio inferior.

—Sólo por ser como eres y nada más.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Nos sentamos en la manta, comimos los sándwiches, papitas fritas y bebimos nuestra Coca Cola mientras hablábamos de la vida. Después de haber terminado de comer, Sam se tumbó y me atrajo hacia él, por lo que estaba acostada en sus brazos. Vimos la puesta de sol sobre el océano. Era hermoso pero no tan bonito como ese momento que estaba acostada envuelta en él. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras nuestros labios se encontraron y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar un tango.

Se dio la vuelta así que se cernía sobre mí, sus bellos ojos fijos en los míos, como si quisiera devorarme. Empezó a besarme el cuello y cuando comencé a gemir, se trasladó a los labios. Mis manos se movían arriba y abajo de su espalda mientras lo apretaba más fuerte, sintiendo su erección. Sus manos se frotaron arriba y abajo de mis caderas y lentamente se movieron a mis pechos. Dejó escapar suaves gemidos que me hicieron querer más de él. Mis entrañas empezaron a quemar de deseo y el dolor debajo estaba en llamas.

—Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—Bella, ¿estás segura? Necesitas estar segura; es un gran paso.

—Estoy segura. Nunca he querido nada más en mi vida. Me guardé para ti, sé eso.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—No quiero que la primera vez sea aquí; necesitas estar cómoda. Mi mamá está trabajando un doble turno esta noche, así que podemos ir a mi casa.

Nos levantamos, empacamos la canasta y la manta y fuimos a su casa en Santa Ana._ ¿Era demasiado pronto para tener relaciones sexuales ya que sólo lo había conocido unos días?_ En la mayoría de los casos sí y nunca me he acostado con un chico en la segunda cita. Pero con Edward era diferente. Él era diferente porque cuando estaba con él, me sentía como si lo hubiera conocido siempre. Nos conectamos de una manera y en niveles que nunca podría haber imaginado. Nacimos el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>Su casa era pequeña, sólo tenía dos habitaciones pero era bonita y cómoda. El exterior tenía un revestimiento de vinilo de color beige con adornos en blanco y a un lado, su madre había plantado una gran variedad de flores. Era muy bonito y se sentía como un hogar. No un lugar de estatus donde invitar amigos para presumir de su dinero y ciertamente no era una donde se competía con otras élites para ver quien tenía la mejor casa. Entramos y Edward encendió el interruptor de la luz. La casa estaba impecable. Consistía en una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá, sillón y TV, una cocina con una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas, un baño y dos dormitorios.<p>

Edward tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos, donde quedaron moretones del rostro de Rosalie. Me llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Poco a poco, se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó los pantalones. Caminó hacia mí y me besó suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Te prometo ser cuidadoso y no hacerte daño —susurró—. Si te sientes incómoda y quieres parar, lo haremos. Quiero que esto sea una gran experiencia para ti.

—Gracias. Pero no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien.

Tiró de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y movió sus manos por encima de mi sujetador. Me besó suavemente, a partir de mi oreja y mi cuello a mi garganta. Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sacó sus dedos y lentamente desabrochó mi sostén, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras desabotonó los jeans y procedió a hacerlos caer. Me puso suavemente en la cama y mientras se quitaba los pantalones, me miró todo el tiempo.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Espero que sepas eso. Nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo.

Tomó mi pezón erecto en su boca, chupando y tirando ligeramente en cada uno. Gemí mientras sentía el calor y las punzadas entre mis muslos. Arqueé mi espalda, así que mis caderas se clavaron en él. Movió las manos en la parte delantera de mi ropa interior y sentí la humedad que surgió del placer. Se me quedó mirando cuando insertó lentamente su dedo dentro de mí, moviéndose dentro y fuera. Gemí y atraje su cabeza hacia abajo para poder besarlo. Tomó mi mano y la acercó a su ropa interior, sintiendo su erección y deslizando mi mano por el frente, sintiendo su dureza en mis propias manos. Le acaricié hacia arriba y abajo ligeramente. Gimió y gimió, lo que hizo que sus dedos se movieran dentro y fuera de mí más rápido. Me sentí extraña, como que iba a explotar.

—Estás tan mojada y apretada, Bella. ¿Estás lista para mí? — preguntó cuándo alcanzó el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un condón.

Se apoderó de su pene y lo cubrió con el condón, luego suavemente se colocó entre mis piernas y empujó lentamente dentro de mí. Gemí en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Miré su rostro y pasé las manos por su cabello.

—Estoy muy bien —dije cuando una única feliz lágrima cayó de mi ojo. Empujó más profundo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, empujando dentro y fuera lentamente. Sentí que mi cuerpo necesita liberarse.

Empecé a gemir.

—Más rápido, Edward, ve más rápido. —Me besó mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí, cada vez más rápido, lo que hizo que fuera al mismo ritmo. Gritó mi nombre como lo hice con el suyo y clavé las uñas en su espalda. Edward se derrumbó encima de mí y me abrazó. Me susurró algo al oído que nunca olvidaré.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Bella.

Creo que se sorprendió de que lo dijera. Me miró y me dijo que lo sentía. Pasé un dedo por su mejilla.

—No lo sientas. Sé cómo te sientes. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti también.

Edward sonrió y después bajó de la cama para desechar el condón, me quedé en sus brazos y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos por el otro. A pesar de que sólo nos habíamos conocido durante unos días, se sentía como toda la vida y el sentimiento era mutuo para nosotros.

Creo que todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela, Edward era mío y yo era suya. Quería quedarme con él toda la noche pero sabía que esta noche no era la noche a causa de lo sucedido con Renée y Rosalie.

Me llevó a casa y, tan malo como fue decir adiós, lo hicimos.

—Adiós, bebé. —Sonrió mientras me pasaba el dedo por la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, bebé —le contesté con un beso.

Puse la llave en la puerta, subí las escaleras y me di una ducha caliente. Subí a mi cama deseando que él estuviera acostado junto a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. 05

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p>Desperté a la mañana siguiente con dos textos perdidos de Ángela y Alice, exigiendo saber cómo fue mi noche con Edward. Me levanté, me vestí y reuní el valor suficiente para unirme a la familia durante el desayuno del sábado. Bajé las escaleras con el olor de crepes, huevos y tocino.<p>

―Huele bien aquí ―dije.

Charlie y Rosalie estaban sentados en la mesa y Renée cocinando.

―Ahí esta nuestra chica. ― Charlie sonrió.

―Buenos días, Bella ―habló Renée sólo porque tenía que hacerlo.

Me serví una taza de café y me senté en la mesa. Rosalie me miró y, ¡oh!, su horrible pequeño moretón era peor hoy. Realmente dejé mi marca. En silencio, sonreí.

―Rosalie, lo siento mucho ―le dije mientras me esforzaba mucho por no reírme.

―Guárdalo, hermanita. No quiero tus disculpas. Eres una vergüenza.

―Rosalie, suficiente ―gritó Charlie.

Puse mi mano en su brazo.

―Está bien, papá. Tiene todo el derecho a odiarme. Lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento pero sé que con el tiempo me perdonará.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi café y me fui a mi habitación. Llamé a Ángela y a Alice y les pedí que vinieran para que pudiéramos hablar antes de ver a Edward. Unos treinta minutos después, escuché voces que subían por las escaleras y supe que eran ellas. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y las dos corrieron por mi cuarto y se tiraron en la cama.

―Suéltalo, Bella. Necesitamos detalles ahora ―dijo Alice.

Sonreí cuando me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el armario para encontrar el conjunto perfecto.

―Fue increíble y la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida. Fue tan suave por lo que no me hizo daño y no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien.

Ángela chilló.

―Es perfecto. ¡Oh Dios mío!, quiero un hombre como él.

―Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Alice.

Me di la vuelta y la miré con confusión.

―¿Hacer de qué?

—Tus padres. Sabes que Renée y Charlie no lo aprobarán y sabes que Renée causará problemas.

―No estoy preocupada por Renée. Puedo manejarla. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantener la calma estos próximos meses y luego me voy de aquí y lejos de ella. No va a controlar mi vida nunca más.

―Oh, por cierto, buen trabajo con Rosalie. La vimos cuando entramos. ―Ángela sonrió—. Sabía que iba a suceder uno de estos días.

Me reí mientras me ponía un vestido del armario y me preparaba para mi día con Edward.

* * *

><p>Conduje a casa de Edward esta vez para poder conocer a su madre. Cuando llegué a su casa, ella estaba llegando del trabajo. Se giró hacia mí mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.<p>

―Hola, señora Cullen, soy Bella. ―Me sonrió. Tenía la misma sonrisa de Edward.

―Hola, Bella, es tan agradable conocerte. Por favor, entra.

La seguí hacia la casa y Edward estaba preparando una olla de café. Se acercó a mí, me besó y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en meses.

―Veo que se conocieron.

―Sí, es una chica muy bonita, Edward.

La mamá de Edward era una mujer atractiva. Tenía alrededor de un metro sesenta de estatura, un cuerpo delgado y cabello castaño cortado al estilo Bob. Me sorprendió que nunca se volviese a casar otra vez después de que el padre de Edward muriera. Ella fue a su habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

―Fue genial conocerla, señora Cullen.

―El placer ha sido mío, Bella. ―Sonrió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Edward y yo tuvimos un gran día; jugamos a los bolos, almorzamos en un patio fuera de un pequeño restaurante italiano, dimos un paseo por la playa y acabamos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Me encantó escuchar acerca de su infancia y de cómo creció. Las historias que contaba sobre él y su madre después de que su padre falleció me conmovieron. La cercanía y el vínculo que tuvo con su madre era algo que deseaba poder tener con Renée pero ella siempre me vería como diferente.

A medida que continuamos nuestro paseo por la playa, tenía algo que quería preguntarle a Edward.

―La fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana es el mes que viene y me gustaría que vinieras.

―No creo que tus padres me quieran allí, Bella. Los dos sabemos lo que piensa tu madre de mí.

―Deja que me ocupe de Renée; Te quiero a mi lado para poder mostrarte a todo el mundo.

Sonrió y me besó suavemente en los labios.

―Si te hace feliz, entonces está bien, iré.

―¿Tienes un traje? ―le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Edward se rió y agarró la punta de mi nariz.

―Sí, tengo un traje, sabelotodo.

Fui a casa temprano esa noche porque Edward tenía que estar en el garaje al amanecer. Entré por la puerta sólo para encontrar a Charlie, Renée, Rosalie y Emmett, todos sentados en la sala de estar tomando unas copas y riendo. Eso era algo que nunca tendría con mi familia y Edward. Emmett me miró y me dio la más sucia de las miradas por lo que le hice a Rosalie. No pude evitar sonreír con la mirada.

―Estás en casa temprano —dijo Renée.

―Edward tiene que trabajar por la mañana. Oye, lo invité a la fiesta de compromiso.

Renée giró la cabeza tan rápido que pensé que iba a conseguir un latigazo.

―¿Qué? ―gritó.

―Renée, cálmate ―dijo Charlie.

―No permitiré que...

Hice una bola de mi puño izquierdo para que así esta vez Rosalie pudiera verlo.

―Lo que sea, Bella. Invita a tu novio y haz el ridículo.

―Bella, vamos a hablar de esto más tarde ―dijo Renée.

―Si Edward no es bienvenido, entonces yo tampoco —dije y salí corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, envié un mensaje a Edward diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba. No había manera de que Renée me impidiese verlo.

Unos segundos más tarde, él contestó.

**Te amo, Bella. Ten dulces sueños y estaremos juntos mañana.**

Sonreí y mi corazón se derritió un poco más. Estaba totalmente enamorada de este chico y nadie me podía decir nada diferente.


	7. 06

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Edward y yo éramos inseparables. Habíamos estado saliendo por casi dos meses ahora y nos veíamos todos los días, incluso si era por un par de horas. Renée estaba apenas hablándome estos días y Rosalie ni siquiera me miraba. No sólo estaba molesta porque le di el boleto de Emmett a Sam para mi graduación, todavía estaba molesta por el golpe que le lancé. Sin mencionar el hecho de que me negué a la producción de una fiesta de graduación que Renée había pasado años planeando. Sólo quería una simple cena con Edward y su mamá. Desafortunadamente, mi familia se nos había unido.<p>

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, cuando terminaba de vestirme, mi teléfono sonó y era Edward.

—Hola, bebé —respondí.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy. ¿Estás lista para ir?

—¿Ir a dónde? —pregunté.

—Sólo dime si estás vestida.

—Por supuesto que estoy vestida.

Escuché el timbre sonar.

—Edward, espera; alguien está en la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, sólo para ver a Edward de pie ahí sosteniendo su teléfono en su oreja. Sonreí.

—Déjame llamarte de vuelta. Está este chico realmente caliente en mi puerta sonriéndome. Hasta más tarde, bebé.

Colgó su teléfono y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome y haciéndome sentir segura.

—¿Qué es esta sorpresa? —pregunté.

—Ya verás. Vamos a salir de aquí y tomar algo de almorzar.

Renée estaba caminando por ahí y se detuvo en seco.

—Hola, señora Swan. —Sonrío Edward.

—Hola Edward —dijo y entonces continuó caminando hacia la sala de estar.

—Vaya, eso fue incomodo —dijo.

—Es una reina de hielo; sólo ignórala. —Sonreí.

Edward y yo saltamos a su auto y condujimos a una pequeña tienda de sándwiches en Bristol Street. Ordenó nuestros sándwiches y comimos afuera en el patio.

—Edward, el suspenso me está matando. ¿Qué es esta sorpresa de la que estabas hablando?

Me miró y se rió.

—Eres tan mala como un niño antes de Navidad.

Sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo y me lo dio.

—Lee esto.

Lo tomé de su mano y abrí la carta dentro. Decía:

_"Querido señor Cullen, de parte del equipo de la Universidad de __Washington, es nuestro placer anunciar la aceptación a su aplicación para __nuestra universidad este invierno". _

Miré a Edward y estaba sonriéndome.

—¿Qué significa? ¿Quiero decir que tú ? —No pude escupir las palabras. La emoción tomó mi cuerpo entero y comencé a temblar.

—¡Sí, sí! Voy a ir contigo a la Universidad de Washington.

Salté fuera de mi asiento y caí en su regazo, abrazándolo, apretando y besando sus labios.

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? Oh mi Dios, Edward, no tenemos que despedirnos.

—Apliqué hace unas semanas y lo hice por nosotros, así podemos estar juntos. Quería ir a la universidad pero sentía que no podía porque tenía que cuidar de mi mamá. Me senté y hablé con ella, lloró y me dijo como no quería nada más que me fuera. Cal dijo que mantendría un ojo en ella.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro. Edward tomó su pulgar y suavemente las limpió.

—No llores, Bella.

—Estoy tan feliz. No puedo evitarlo.

Después de abrazarlo y besarlo por unos momentos más, salí de su regazo y me senté de regreso en mi silla para terminar de comer mi sándwich. Había una pareja mayor sentada en la mesa al lado. Cuando se levantaron para irse, la mujer mayor nos miró.

—El amor juvenil es una rareza en estos días pero puedo decir que ustedes dos lo tienen. —Guiñó.

Ambos sonreímos mientras dejaban el patio. Estaba tan feliz y nada iba a arruinarlo. No iba a decirles a Charlie y a Renée que Edward iba a la Universidad de Washington conmigo. No era asunto suyo porque, una vez que me fuera de casa, no iba a volver. Todo de lo que estaba preocupada estaba ahora desvaneciéndose y la vida parecía perfecta. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir irme lo más lejos posible de mi familia.

* * *

><p>Edward me dejó en casa mientras él y su mamá iban de compras. Me pidió venir con él y, tanto como quería, sentí que era importante para él pasar algo de tiempo a solas con ella desde que no se veían mucho, especialmente ahora que estaba yéndose lejos a la universidad. Entré en la cocina y encontré a Renée sentada en la mesa con Emmett y Rosalie. Miró en mi dirección y me pidió que por favor me sentara. Había algo de lo que necesitaba hablarme. Mi estómago se ató en nudos; cuando Renée te dice que te sientes nunca son buenas noticias. No me sentía cómoda sentándome en la mesa con Emmett y lo que sea que Renée tenía que decir, no iba a ser enfrente de él.<p>

—Lo que sea que necesites decir, mamá, ¿podemos por favor hacerlo en privado y no en frente de una audiencia?

—Bella, por favor. ¿Puedes por una vez en tu vida escucharme?

Rodé los ojos y miré hacia Rosalie y Emmett, quienes estaban mirándome con emoción en sus ojos. Lo que sea que Renée tenía que decirme, tenía la sensación de que esos dos estaban detrás de ello. Incliné mis codos en la barra y crucé mis piernas.

—Escúpelo, mamá. Estoy escuchando.

Renée se movió en su silla.

—¿Sabías que Edward tiene un historial de arresto?

Giré mi rostro hacia ella.

—Está bien, ¿y?

—¿Lo sabías, Bella? —preguntó con persistencia.

—No, mamá, no sabía —espeté.

—Este chico, que clamas conocer tan bien, tuvo un historial de arresto por tráfico de drogas.

—Eso fue en el pasado; no usa o trafica drogas. ¿De qué diablos es esto, de todos modos y cómo sabes esto? —Miré hacia Emmett, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

Señalé con mi dedo hacia él.

—Tú, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto, cierto? —grité mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Levantó ambas manos.

—¡Bella, alto! —gritó Renée.

—Le pedí a Emmett que si podía hacer algo de chequeo por mí porque quería saber qué tipo de chico estabas viendo.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo y mi corazón comenzó a correr. ¿_Cómo se __atreve?,_ fue todo lo que pensé.

—El chico tiene un historial criminal, Bella y ni siquiera te lo dijo.

Puse ambas manos sobre mis orejas y me di la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

—¡No vas a ver a ese chico más! —gritó Renée mientras me seguía arriba.

—¡Mamá, alto! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—¡Sé lo suficiente para que no me guste! —Corrió tras de mí.

Entré en mi habitación y giré hacia la puerta.

—No te gusta porque no es rico y no vive en una gran casa de lujo — dije bruscamente.

Renée me siguió dentro de mi habitación.

—Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y no quiero que lo veas.

—¿En serio, mamá? ¿Te preocupa que vaya a arruinar tu reputación, dándoles a tus amigos algo de qué hablar o mejor aún, que vaya a arruinar el apellido Swan?

—Bella, eso no es justo.

—¿No es justo? —grité—. Lo que no es justo es que juzgues a Edward por de donde viene en lugar de llegar a conocerlo como una persona.

—Esta discusión se terminó y también tu relación —dijo mientras giraba sobre sus zapatos de tacón y salía con enojo de mi habitación.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar mis ojos mientras me acostaba en mi cama, mirando la foto de nosotros en mi teléfono. Edward era perfecto para mí y lo amaba. Sólo deseaba poder hacer que mis padres vieran eso.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro como si alguien hubiese abierto las compuertas. No estaba llorando por lo que Renée me dijo de Edward; estaba llorando por lo que hizo y como lo hizo. Necesitaba un plan. No podía quedarme más aquí y nunca miraría a Renée o Rosalie de la misma manera otra vez. Y entonces estaba Emmett, estúpido chico. Esperaba que se diera cuenta que acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Agarré mi maleta de mi closet y comencé a lanzar algunas ropas en ella. Alcancé una caja de zapatos que estaba escondida en la esquina del estante superior y agarré el dinero que había estado ahorrando y lo metí en mi maleta. Marqué a Edward.

—Hola, bebé ¿qué pasa? —El sonido de su voz me calmó.

—Edward, necesito que vengas por mí. Me voy de mi casa y te necesito, por favor. —Comencé a llorar otra vez.

—¿Bella, que pasó? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Te explicaré todo cuando llegues aquí pero no vengas a la entrada. Te encontraré al final. Sólo envíame un texto cuando estés aquí.

—Estoy de camino, cariño. Te amo.

—Te amo también. Por favor apresúrate. —Colgué y empaqué unas cuantas cosas más.

Agarré una bolsa de lona color rosa de debajo de mi cama y la llené con todas mis cosas de chica, las cuales eran maquillaje y productos para el cabello. Dentro de poco mi teléfono sonó con un texto de Edward.

**Estoy aquí, bebé**

Con cuidado abrí mi puerta y miré de lado a lado, asegurándome que no había nadie ahí. Bajé de puntitas y en silencio las escaleras, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer un sonido. Cuando llegué al final, pude escuchar a Renée hablando en la cocina. Lentamente abrí la puerta de enfrente y di un paso fuera._ Misión cumplida_, estaba afuera y nadie me había escuchado.

Corrí por el camino hacia el auto de Edward. Salió inmediatamente, agarrando mis maletas y lanzándolas en el maletero. Entré en el auto y le dije que fuera y saliera de ahí antes de que alguien nos viera. Mientras Edward salía, una sensación de alegría vino sobre mí. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé salir un profundo suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó ahí? —preguntó Edward mientras agarraba mi mano y la sostenía apretada.

No podía decirle lo que Renée había dicho. No me importaba de todas formas, así que tuve que salir con algo rápidamente. Esta iba a ser la primera mentira que le diría.

—Fue el colmo, Edward. Renée empezó a hablar sobre la fiesta de compromiso delante de Rosalie y Emmett y, sólo no pude soportarlo más. ―Dejó ir mi mano y suavemente limpió una lágrima que caía de mi ojo—. No quiero hablar de eso ya. Estoy fuera de ahí y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Está bien, nena, no tienes que hablar de eso. Vas a quedarte en mi casa. —Sonrío.

Miré hacia su dulce rostro y sonreí.

—¿Estás seguro que a tu madre no le importará?

—No. Ya hablé con ella de esto. Mi mamá te ama y dijo que podías mudarte. Además, le encantará tener a otra mujer alrededor de la casa.

Se detuvo en la luz roja y me incliné para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias —susurré.

Edward besó la cima de mi cabeza y la luz cambió a verde. Pisó el acelerador y, a medio camino a través de la luz, vi dos juegos de faros viniendo hacia nosotros. Grité a Edward que se detuviera mientras escuchaba un fuerte golpe y todo se volvía negro.


	8. 07

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Podía escuchar el sonido de pitido de un monitor. Miré alrededor y me vi tumbada en una cama de hospital, enganchada a un monitor y a un ventilador. No me reconocí porque mi cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas blancas y había múltiples contusiones en mi rostro.<em> ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Cómo <em>_podría estar aquí y ver mi propio cuerpo? _

Renée estaba arrodillada a los pies de mi cama, sujetando mi mano y llorando. De alguna manera sentí lástima por ella. Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, pasándose las manos por su cabello. La expresión de dolor en su rostro me destrozó._ ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué __ha pasado?_ De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un hombre con una bata blanca.

—Señor y señora Swan, Bella ha sufrido un trauma severo en la cabeza. Hemos tenido que entrar y detener la hemorragia de su cerebro. —Renée se agarró a Charlie como si fuera a desmayarse—. El cerebro de Bella está muy inflamado en estos momentos y hemos tenido que ponerla en un coma inducido hasta que la inflamación disminuya. Teníamos que quitarle el bazo y detener la hemorragia interna. Sus riñones están destrozados y su brazo izquierdo está roto. Para ser honesto con ustedes, es un milagro que su hija esté viva.

Charlie apenas podía hablar.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de Bella, doctor?

El médico respondió:

—No estamos seguros en este momento. Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho a setenta y dos horas son las más críticas. Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darles por ahora.

El médico salió de la habitación, Renée y Charlie lloraron en los brazos del otro. Me acerqué a donde estaba tumbada en la cama y me miré. Tenía que encontrar a Edward._ ¿Dónde estaba?_ Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien. Si algo le pasaba, me moriría porque no habría ningún sitio para mí en este mundo sin él.

Salí de la habitación y escuché los sonidos de llanto de una mujer por el pasillo. Seguí el sonido que me llevó a la habitación de Edward. Me quedé ahí y miré al amor de mi vida, quien yacía ahí impotente, enganchado al mismo monitor y ventilador a los que yo estaba. Su cabeza estaba envuelta con vendas blancas y su rostro estaba hinchado, apenas le reconocí. Me acerqué a su madre, quien estaba sosteniendo su mano contra su rostro mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que despertase. Estiré la mano para tocarla pero mi mano pasó a través de ella. Miré mi mano con confusión._ ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Me incliné cerca del rostro de Edward y le susurré:

—Tienes que despertarte Edward. Te necesito.

Cuando fui a besarle, encontré que no podía hacerlo. No podía tocarlo.

Me asusté y cuando me volví para correr de vuelta a mi habitación, me encontré de pie en medio del jardín más hermoso. El sol brillaba sobre mí, llenando mi piel y mi cuerpo con calidez. Podía oler la fragancia de cada flor en el jardín; era el olor más delicioso con el que alguna vez me había encontrado. Miré alrededor buscando alguien o algo. Sentía tanto amor y paz aquí que no quería irme nunca.

_Bella_.

Escuché que susurraba una voz. Giré la cabeza en la dirección en la que vino, pero no había nadie ahí. Cuando volví a darme la vuelta, vi una mujer vestida de blanco descalza al otro lado del jardín frente a mí. Era delgada y pálida; su cabello era blanco puro y caía hasta su cintura.

_Bella, no es tu hora. No puedes quedarte aquí._ Habló suavemente.

_**No quiero irme. **_

La mujer sonrió.

_Sé que no quieres pero tienes que hacerlo. El camino de la recuperación será duro pero llegarás al final, te lo prometo. _

_**Edward, ¿dónde está Edward?**_**,** le pregunté.

_Tu amado no está aquí, Bella. Su camino de la recuperación será largo y duro también. Si su amor era verdadero y eterno, se encontrarán otra vez. _

Ella empezó a desvanecerse y se sentía como si alguien me estuviera alejando.

_**¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?,**_ grité mientras extendía la mano para alcanzarla. Estaba luchando por permanecer en el jardín pero la fuerza que me estaba llevando de vuelta era mucho más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor de la habitación. Mi cabeza latía fuertemente y todo estaba borroso. El lento y constante sonido de pitido del monitor no ayudaba. Una chica que estaba sentada en una silla junto a mi cama saltó y gritó:<p>

—¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Bella está despierta!

La mujer al otro lado de la cama levantó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

—Mi bebé. Has vuelto a nosotros.

La chica corrió saliendo de la habitación, gritando por el médico. El médico vino a la habitación con la enfermera y ambos se acercaron a mí.

—Buenas tardes. Soy el Dr. Georgeson. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Le miré y parpadeé unas cuantas veces, luego miré a la enfermera, quien me estaba sonriendo.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? —preguntó una vez más.

Le miré y susurré:

—Creo que mi nombre es Bella.

La mujer se desmoronó y empezó a llorar mientras la chica le sostenía. El médico sacó su pequeña linterna y la hizo brillar en mis dos ojos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? —preguntó.

Asumía que había habido un accidente ya que estaba vendada y tumbada en una cama de hospital.

—¿Accidente? —susurré.

—Eso es; tuviste un accidente de auto muy grave. Es un milagro que estés aquí con nosotros.

La mujer agarró mi mano.

—Bienvenida otra vez, Bella. —Lloró.

El médico continuó examinándome.

—Bella, ¿sabes qué año es?

No tenía ni idea.

—¿Sabes dónde vives?

No tenía ni idea.

—¿Sabes cuántos años tienes?

Susurré:

—No estoy segura.

—Dieciocho, cariño, ahora tienes dieciocho. —Lloró Renée.

El médico continuó:

—¿Recuerdas a estas personas, Bella?

Asentí.

—Mamá y mi hermana.

—Bien. Eso está bien —Sonrió—. Señora Swan, Bella tiene amnesia debido al trauma cerebral que ha sufrido por el accidente. Puede recordar muy poco de su vida ahora mismo.

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¿Cuándo empezará a recordar cosas? — preguntó.

—No lo sé. Es difícil decirlo. Podría tardar unos pocos días, unos pocos meses, unos pocos años o cabe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelva a recuperar toda su memoria —dijo—. Hagan que se sienta cómoda e intenten ayudarla a recordar. Su recuperación será larga y dolorosa y necesitará todo su apoyo —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Pasé seis semanas tumbada en una cama de hospital recuperándome. Mi madre se pasó cada día conmigo y mi padre venía y se quedaba conmigo después de salir del trabajo. Mis amigas Alice y Ángela vinieron a verme el último día antes de que me dieran el alta. Me visitaban con frecuencia y aunque casi no recordaba quienes eran, parecían muy amables. Estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas mientras Alice me empujaba por el pasillo y al patio. Era un precioso día de verano, el sol brillaba y los pájaros piaban suavemente. Me quedé en mi silla de ruedas mientras mis amigas se sentaban en el banco.<p>

—Te he traído un poco de comida. —Ángela sonrió mientras me entregaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre marrón con un trapo que cubría la parte superior. Le devolví la sonrisa y quité el trapo.

—Es la comida que solíamos comer en la escuela —dijo Alice.

Metido dentro de la cesta había un sándwich de pavo con queso y lechuga en pan integral, una bolsa de patatas fritas Lays, una lata de Coca- Cola y una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—Gracias. Se ve muy bien.

—He pensado que podría desencadenar algunos recuerdos —dijo Ángela.

Alice sacó el teléfono.

—Quiero enseñarte algunas fotos. Tal vez te ayuden a recordar.

La miré y luego al teléfono. Tenía muchas fotos de nosotras tres en la escuela, en un baile y en un dormitorio que asumí que era el mío, pero no estaba segura.

—Aquí; puedes verlos tú misma —dijo mientras me entregaba el teléfono.

Arrastré mi dedo por la pantalla, esperando que una de estas fotos desencadenara un recuerdo. Me detuve en una foto de mí con un chico. Se encendió un destello negro en mi mente, seguido de una luz brillante. Salté y el teléfono cayó a mi regazo.

—Claire, ¿qué pasa?

No sabía qué acababa de pasar pero había dolido. Recogí el teléfono de mi regazo y les enseñé la foto.

—¿Con quién estoy?

Se volvieron y se miraron, pude decir que pasaba algo.

—Umm, ese es mi primo, Riley —dijo Ángela mientras cogía el teléfono de mi mano.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Éramos pareja o algo? Parece como que lo éramos.

Alice me tocó el brazo ligeramente.

—No seas tonta. Eran buenos amigos y además, él es gay.

Algo no cuadraba con sus respuestas. Si éramos tan buenos amigos, entonces ¿por qué no había venido a visitarme al hospital? Sentí algo que no podía explicar cuando vi esa foto.


	9. 08

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Estar en casa era extraño. No recordaba mi habitación pero amaba como estaba decorada en negro y rosa. Supongo que esos eran mis colores favoritos. Realmente no podría decirle. Pasaron las semanas y todavía ningún recuerdo de mi vida. Estaba tratando de hacer las paces con el hecho de que estaba empezando mi vida porque mi antigua vida había desaparecido en un agujero profundo, negro. Caí en una depresión que dejó a mi madre y mi padre preocupados por mí. Le pregunté a mi mamá, una y otra vez, para decirme lo del accidente pero ella no me lo decía y podía decir que estaba ocultando algo.<p>

—Fue un accidente terrible y lamentable pero no fue tu culpa. ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en ello y seguir adelante, Bella!

Me dijo que había estado conduciendo y que estaba sola; si tan sólo pudiera recordar adónde iba esa noche. Me sentí como un rompecabezas y había un montón de piezas que faltaban. Le pregunté a mi mamá si tenía mi viejo teléfono celular pero me dijo que se había roto en el accidente, por lo que me consiguió uno nuevo.

Mi madre finalmente hizo una cita para que viera a la Dra. Denali. Era una psicóloga especializada en víctimas de amnesia. Ella estaba preocupada por mí y la depresión que había entrado en y mi negativa a salir de la casa. No entendía lo que era sentirse como un extraño en el único hogar en el que supuestamente viví. A pesar de que la recordaba a ella, Charlie y Rosalie, no había nada más en mi vida que yo pudiera llamar mío. Era una extraña en el cuerpo de Bella Swan.

—Bella Swan—llamó la Dr. Denali en la sala de espera.

Me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí a su oficina. Me pidió que por favor tomara asiento en el sofá y me pusiera cómoda mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón de cuero frente a mí. Tuve envidia de su largo cabello lacio y negro. Sus ojos eran marrones y su piel era besada por el sol como si acabara de regresar de vacaciones.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó amablemente.

Jugueteé con mis manos y miré hacia abajo.

—Estoy bien, supongo.

—Dime lo que recuerdas de tu vida.

Empecé a torcer mi cabello alrededor de mi dedo.

—No recuerdo a nadie ni a nada, excepto mi mamá, papá y hermana.

—Hmm —dijo mientras anotó algo en su libreta de papel.

Nos sentamos y hablamos durante una hora y cuando la sesión terminó, programamos otra cita. Me gustó la Dra. Denali; era amable y fácil para hablar. Me recomendó que fuera a verla al menos dos veces a la semana y, cuando sintiera que estaba lista, iba a utilizar la hipnoterapia para ver si podía desencadenar algunos recuerdos. Me recetó un antidepresivo para ayudar con la depresión pero no las tomaba. Desde que mi madre estaba observando cada movimiento que hacía, tomaba una píldora de la botella cada mañana y la tiraba por el inodoro así siempre había uno menos cuando ella las contaba.

* * *

><p>Cuatro semanas más pasaron y hoy era el día que la Dra. Denali iba a utilizar la hipnoterapia en mí. Me instruyó que me recostara en el sofá y relajara completamente. Puso una manta sobre mí y me dijo que me imaginara donde me gustaría estar. Hablaba en voz baja y me preguntó si estaba donde quería estar.<p>

—Sí —le respondí.

—Bueno, Bella. Ahora quiero que te vayas de nuevo a cuando tenías cinco años. ¿Qué ves?

—Estoy en mi fiesta de cumpleaños con mi familia y amigos en nuestro patio trasero. Había un montón de gente allí, monté un caballo y tenía un hermoso pastel de muñeca.

—Bella, quiero que avances rápido hasta cuando tenías trece años.

—Estoy con Ángela y Alice, estamos en un parque, patinando. Ay, me caí y me raspe la rodilla. —Empecé a llorar.

—Bella, quiero que vayas adelante y pares en la edad de diecisiete años.

De repente, mi mente comenzó a parpadear a través de recuerdos, como un álbum de fotos; imágenes mías y de un chico en el baile, de la mano, divirtiéndonos, besándonos, tocándonos y estando juntos. Mi cuerpo se llenó de alegría y sentí todo. Entonces, de repente, me encontraba en un auto y lo único que veía eran los faros cegando mis ojos.

—¡Edward! —Empecé a gritar.

—Bella, voy a contar hasta 5 y vas a despertar. .5.

Golpe.

Me desperté al instante y me encontré cubierta de sudor. Miré a la Dra. Denali mientras tragué saliva.

—¿Bella, quién es Edward?

La miré y luego miré alrededor de la habitación.

—No lo sé.

Garabateó algo en su libreta y la sesión había terminado. Salí de su oficina sintiéndome peor de lo que me había sentido en meses. Parecía que todo el progreso que hice desapareció, al igual que mis recuerdos. Nunca volví después de ese día.

No podía dejar de pensar en el nombre de Edward. Cuando llegué a casa, me fui a la cocina donde Renée estaba ayudando con la cena.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, Bella? —preguntó.

—Mamá, ¿conozco a alguien llamado Edward?

Ella dejó de revolver la salsa y se congeló por un momento. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Edward era una de tus amigos.

—¿Estaba en el auto conmigo?

—¿Por qué preguntas esto y cómo te acuerdas de ese nombre?

—La Dra. Denali utilizó la hipnoterapia en mí hoy y grité el nombre de Edward.

Me di cuenta de que estaba incómoda. Me pidió que me sentara en la mesa con ella. Se apoderó de mis manos y las apretó con suavidad.

—Edward murió en el accidente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No queríamos decírtelo porque no queríamos que te culparas a ti misma. No fue tu culpa, Bella. El estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero.

No podía controlar las lágrimas cuando mi madre se acercó y me abrazó.

—Está bien, cariño. Es momento para que puedas avanzar a partir de ese horrible accidente.

—¡Pero, mi amigo murió!

—No fue tu culpa y no te atrevas a culparte a ti misma.

—¿Y su familia? ¡Tengo que hablar con ellos! —exclamé.

—No puedes, Bella. Después del accidente, se fueron. Esta es la razón por la que no queríamos decirte.

* * *

><p>Fingí estar bien, sólo para que Renée dejara de hablar. No podía creer que alguien murió mientras conducía. Dijeron que no era mi culpa pero aun así me sentía como si lo fuera. Quería algo en memoria de Edward pero no había ninguna imagen o cualquier cosa alrededor. Llamé a Ángela y Alice y confirmaron la historia de Renée.<p>

Dijeron que iban a tratar de desenterrar algunas fotos de el pero nunca lo hicieron. Después de un tiempo y de tener la sensación de que estaba siendo engañada, me di por vencida tratando de hablar con Renée y Charlie sobre el accidente. Tuve la sensación de que había mucho más de lo que me decían. A su debido tiempo, me gustaría hacer mi misión para averiguar lo que estaban ocultando.

* * *

><p>Pasé mi tiempo aprendiendo cosas que no sabía antes del accidente. Aprendí a tocar el piano y la guitarra con fluidez. Mi madre me dijo que tenía un talento natural para la música. Me sentaba en el piano y tocaba durante horas, ahogando mi tristeza en las teclas del piano y creando mis propias melodías tristes. Caminaba por el vecindario, el parque e incluso la ciudad, esperando que la vista más pequeña haría desencadenar un recuerdo. Fui a la playa y caminé por la orilla. Me puse una manta y me senté con mis rodillas en mi pecho. Miré fijamente hacia el agua azul del océano y vi las olas hacer una vuelta contra la orilla.<p>

Me sentí como si hubiese sido atraída aquí, como si se suponía que debía estar aquí. No podía explicar el sentimiento o por qué; todo lo que sabía era que tenía que estar en la playa. Me senté en mi manta con la suave arena caliente debajo de mí, mientras el sol estaba a punto de irse. De repente, mi cabeza empezó a doler y cuando agarré los lados de mi cabeza con las manos, vi una escena en retrospectiva de una playa, de mí y alguien sentado en una manta. Estaba riendo.

Al instante, las luces brillantes me estaban cegando y escuché el fuerte sonido de un choque. Mi mente finalmente se estableció y las imágenes se habían ido. Lo único que me quedaba era un dolor de cabeza. Doblé la manta y me dirigí a casa. La Dra. Denali me había recetado algún medicamento en caso de que mis dolores de cabeza empeoraran. Abrí mi botiquín y saqué la botella. Saqué la blanca tapa a prueba de niños y lancé una píldora en mi mano. La tomé con un vaso de agua y me fui a la cama.


	10. 09

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres años desde el accidente y nada más que unas luces intermitentes e imágenes sombrías ocupaban mi mente. Los recuerdos se habían ido muy lejos, excepto por los que hice cuando desperté de mi coma. Seguí con mi vida lo mejor que pude. Rosalie se había casado con Emmett el año anterior y estaban esperando su primer bebé. Mi mamá y Rosalie intentaron ocasionalmente tenderme una trampa con citas pero la verdad era que no estaba interesada en salir y no estaba interesada en las relaciones.<p>

Me sentía como media persona y no era justo para el pobre chico sólo tener la mitad de mí. Además, nunca conecté con nadie. Me dolía el corazón y no tenía explicación para ello. Incluso después de tres años, no había un día que pasara y mi corazón no estuviese doliendo. Había renunciado a tratar de averiguar mi vida antes del accidente ya que era suficiente para conducir cualquier persona cuerda derecha al manicomio. No podía quedarme protegida en mi vida pasada o en esta casa nunca más. Tenía que empezar de nuevo, en algún lugar nuevo y propio.

Mis padres demandaron al conductor del otro auto y pusieron la liquidación en mi cuenta. No me importaba el dinero en aquel momento pero ahora que estaba planeando irme, me vendría muy bien. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era escoger una ciudad donde quería empezar mi nueva vida. Tenía mi portátil y saqué un mapa de los Estados Unidos. Miré la ciudad de Nueva York, Chicago y Las Vegas pero no me eran atractivos, al menos no para vivir. Mi bloqueador de elementos emergentes debía haber sido desactivado porque un mensaje del mejor Café de Seattle apareció a través de mí computadora. Me quedé mirando la palabra "Seattle". Debo de haber querido ir allí, porque me inscribí para asistir a la Universidad de Washington antes del accidente, según me dijo Raneé. Eso era, Seattle la ciudad en la que empezaría mi nueva vida. Tecleé " " en la barra de direcciones y busqué vuelos desde Newport Beach a Seattle. El próximo vuelo en salir era mañana a las siete a.m. Llamé a un taxi para que estuviese en mi casa a las cuatro.

Me senté en mi escritorio y escribí una carta para mi familia:

_Queridos Mamá y Papá,_

_Quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Cuando estén __leyendo esto, estaré en camino a algún sitio para empezar mi vida por mi __cuenta. No estoy segura adónde voy a ir pero llamaré cuando esté __establecida. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí y espero que puedan __entenderlo. No sé realmente que estoy buscando pero sé que no está aquí en __Newport Beach. Siempre estaré agradecida por todo su apoyo. Los quiero mucho, así que no lloren, déjenme ir a hacer lo que tengo que hacer para __encontrarme a mí misma._

_Con amor, __Su hija, Bella_

Me sentía muy mal por no decirles adónde iba pero no los necesitaba persiguiéndome antes de que aterrizara. Les hablaría de Seattle tan pronto cómo me instalara.

Empaqué mi maleta con la mayor cantidad de artículos que encajaron y luego mi maleta de mano con cosas de chicas. Supongo que lo que no agarré, lo compraría cuando estuviese allí y lo necesitara. Envié un par de correos a algunos apartamentos que encontré en línea. Decidí que iba a lidiar con eso cuando aterrizara. Me acosté por un rato pero al parecer no era capaz de quedarme dormida.

Miré el reloj y eran casi las cuatro a.m. Fui de puntillas por las escaleras y dejé mis maletas en la puerta. Me acerqué a la cocina, encendí la luz y dejé la nota en el mostrador de la cafetera. Apagué la luz, tomé las maletas, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el taxi esperando.

* * *

><p>Me subí al avión y de repente me puse nerviosa. Ya que no podía recordar si había volado antes, consideré esta mi primera vez y me estaba sintiendo ansiosa. Encontré mi asiento y me senté rápidamente. El vuelo no era tan malo y el aterrizaje fue suave.<p>

Salí y respiré el aire de Seattle. Le hice señas a un taxi y tuve al taxista llevándome al hotel Hilton. Puse la llave en la puerta y giré la manija. Entré en la habitación y admiré los colores borgoña y beige de decoración mientras puse mi maleta sobre la cama. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso y había un texto de Raneé.

_**Por favor, permanece a salvo y llámanos al minuto que llegues a **__**tu destino.**_

Sonreí porque esperaba palabras duras y una pelea. Pero puede que ellos entendieran y decidieron dejarme ir.

**He aterrizado y estoy segura. Por favor no te preocupes.**

Revisé mi correo y encontré una respuesta de uno de los apartamentos por los que había preguntado. Tenían un apartamento de un dormitorio que estaba listo para su ocupación inmediata. Marqué su número y le dije a la chica del teléfono que estaba interesada en verlo.

El taxi se detuvo en el edificio marrón de ladrillos de tres pisos y le pregunté al conductor si podía esperar. Él asintió y me dirigí al interior de la oficina de alquiler. Cuando entré por la puerta, la gerente sostuvo su dedo hacia mí mientras terminaba de hablar con alguien por teléfono. Cuando terminó su conversación, se levantó de su silla y se presentó.

—Soy Tina, la gerente de estos apartamentos.

Extendí mi mano.

—Hola, Bella Swan. Soy la que llama por el apartamento de un dormitorio para alquilar.

—Ah, sí, señorita Swan, sígame.

Seguí a la zorra de piernas largas por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al 5B. Tina insertó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, di un paso adentro y miré alrededor. Las paredes estaban todas pintadas en color beige y la alfombra parecía nueva. La cocina tenía forma de L con una barra de desayuno. La sala de estar era amplia con dos ventanas del piso al techo. Caminé por el corto pasillo, había un baño pequeño y luego encontré el dormitorio con un baño privado. En general, el apartamento era perfecto y no dudé en dejarle saber a Tina que lo quería.

—Buena elección, Bella. Sé que te encantará aquí. Vamos abajo a mi oficina a llenar el papeleo.

Me dijo que podía mudarme ese día pero necesitaba comprar algunos muebles primero. Le dije que me mudaría durante el fin de semana. Cuando nos íbamos del apartamento y ella estaba cerrando la puerta, un hombre al otro lado de la entrada estaba dejando su apartamento. Él cerró la puerta, saludó y me dio una sonrisa amistosa. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no era una gran cosa, este hombre era precioso y tenía una sonrisa que haría que el corazón de cualquier chica aletease. Justo lo que necesitaba, un hombre caliente que vive al otro lado del pasillo.

Salí hacia el taxi que estaba detenido junto a la acera. Le di las gracias por la espera y le pedí que me llevara a la tienda de muebles más cercana. Una vez que llegamos, saqué mi dinero y pagué la tarifa del taxi. Le dije que se podía ir y que llamaría otro taxi cuando estuviese lista para salir.

Entré en "Muebles Para Ti" y al instante, una vendedora se acercó.

—Bienvenida a Muebles Para Ti ¿Qué te puedo mostrar?

Sonreí.

—Sólo estoy mirando por ahora pero si necesito ayuda, te lo haré saber —dije mientras de reojo miré su nombre en la tarjeta de identificación—. Rose.

Asintió y se alejó con una sonrisa pero me di cuenta de que estaba irritada. El primer lugar que quería empezar era la sección de la sala de estar. Al instante, me enamoré de un sofá de cuero rojo y la tumbona a juego. Encontré una mesa de centro cuadrada perfecta y al final una mesa que complementaba el estilo del sofá.

Busqué por la tienda a Rose porque ahora si necesitaba su ayuda. Mientras caminaba a través de la sección de comedor, mi corazón se detuvo por un breve momento cuando la vi hablando con el chico que vive al otro lado del pasillo._ Eso era pura coincidencia, ¿verdad?_ Ella se fue por un breve momento y él se volvió a examinar la mesa de comedor que estaba segura que él acababa de comprar. Bien, no es gran cosa, necesitaba un juego de comedor también, así que me acerqué a esa zona para mirar los juegos. Lo agarré por el rabillo del ojo, mirándome. Podía sentirlo. Miré hacia arriba mientras él caminaba hacia mí.

―Hola. ¿Vamos a ser vecinos? ―Sonrió con timidez, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

―Hola. Sí, supongo que sí.

Me sentí como una idiota y no sabía qué más decir. Tenía que pensar rápidamente.

―¿Estás comprando algunos muebles para tu casa?

Él sonrió y mi corazón revoloteó. Bueno, esto no es correcto; mi corazón no debería revolotear. Él sacó las manos de su bolsillo.

―Sí, he comprado esta mesa y un juego de sillas ―dijo mientras me indicó que lo siguiera.

Asentí mientras pasaba mi mano por la madera.

―Bonito conjunto. Buen gusto. ―Sonreí.

―¿Supongo que vas a comprar muebles también?

―Sí, me acabo de mudar aquí y no tengo ni un mueble.

Rogué que no me preguntara de dónde me había mudado. No lo hizo. Rose se acercó y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito, recibo y le estrechó la mano. Él sonrió cortésmente y le dio las gracias por su ayuda. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba cautivada con él por la manera en que seguía mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

―Adiós, vecina. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde vivo. ―Se rió un poco.

―Adiós. ―Sonreí mientras le daba una pequeña despedida con la mano.

Rose me tocó ligeramente el brazo.

―¿Lo conoces?

―Nop. Alquilé el apartamento en el mismo pasillo pero no me he mudado todavía.

―Es tan malditamente caliente y parecía como si le gustara. Tengo su número en el recibo de compra. Tal vez le llame y le pida para salir.

Estaba actuando como una colegiala con un flechazo y tenía que ser al menos diez años mayor que él. Necesitaba que centrara su atención en mí y los muebles que quería comprar. Me mordí el labio inferior y estuve lista para romper el corazón de la pobre mujer.

―¿Umm, Rose? Él es gay.

―Ugh, ¿en serio? ―preguntó mientras encorvaba sus hombros.

―Sí. La administradora del edificio al que me estoy mudando me lo dijo.

Parecía que acababa de matar a su gato o algo pero me pareció que la cantidad de dinero que iba a gastar y la comisión que iba a darle la animarían. Escogí todo lo que necesitaba: un juego de comedor, TV, juego de sala, juego de dormitorio y un par de lámparas. Estuve en lo cierto; Rose estaba muy contenta en su venta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de correo de voz. Escribí la contraseña y escuché.

**Bella, es Rosalie. Mamá me dijo lo que hiciste y no puedo creer que simplemente te fueras de esa manera, sin ninguna consideración por ****tu familia. Las cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Mamá y papá están muy ****molestos y tienes que llamarlos. Por lo menos eso. Hablaré contigo más ****tarde.**

Rodé mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la tienda de muebles. ¿_Qué demonios quería decir con "las cosas nunca cambian"_? Me detuve tan pronto como mis pies tocaron la acera porque mi nuevo vecino estaba apoyado en su auto con los brazos cruzados.

―Umm, hola ―dije tímidamente.

Me dio esa sonrisa tímida y miró hacia abajo.

―Hola. Te prometo que no soy un acosador.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que era inofensivo pero una chica nunca puede ser demasiado confiada.

―Bien, ahora que hemos establecido que no eres un acosador, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás esperando aquí afuera? ―dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Movió su cuerpo contra el auto.

―Cuando salí de mi apartamento, vi un taxi en la acera y pensé que era para ti, así que cuando te vi aquí y sin un transporte, pensé que tal vez podrías ahorrar algo de dinero y te daría un paseo ya que vamos a ser vecinos y todo eso.

No sólo era sexy a la vista sino que era aún más sexy cuando hablaba.

Había una timidez en él que me pareció atractiva._ Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hay de malo en mí?_ Sólo había estado en Seattle un par de horas y un tipo ya estaba ofreciendo a darme un paseo.

―Está bien. Voy a llamar a un taxi.

―Entiendo. Nueva ciudad, tipo extraño que te ofrece un paseo. Lo comprendo y para ser honesto, me alegro de que dijeras que no porque eso significa que eres prudente y deberías serlo.

Algo en la forma en que dijo eso era muy dulce y reconfortante.

―Nos vemos en el edificio ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor y abría la puerta.

No quería que se fuera. Mierda._ ¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa? _

―Oye, si no te importa, me vendría bien un paseo a mi hotel. ―Las palabras escaparon de mis labios y sonrió.

Caminó hacia el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que entrara._ Oh Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?_ Su Volvo negro era casi tan sexy como él. Se metió en el auto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me tendió la mano.

―Soy Edward. Edward Cullen.

Extendí mi mano para que encontrara la suya.

―Soy Bella Swan y es un placer conocerte, Edward Cullen. ―Sonreí. En el instante, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, un destello de luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

Saqué mi mano y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos, mirando hacia abajo y con la respiración pesada. El dolor era insoportable. Mi mente estaba parpadeando imágenes de mí estrechando la mano de alguien en un auto. No podía ver su rostro, sólo su mano.

―Bella, ¿estás bien? ―gritó Edward.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor disminuyó y mi respiración empezó a ser normal. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y ahora, estaba completamente humillada. Miré a Sam, cuyo rostro y los ojos mostraban el dolor y la preocupación.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Edward.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

―A veces, tengo dolores de cabeza muy fuertes.

Seguro como el infierno que no iba a decirle algo más sobre mí. Ni siquiera quería decirle eso pero él realmente se veía preocupado.

―¿De la nada como eso?

Miré por la ventana del auto.

―Sí.

―¿Has visto a un médico por los dolores de cabeza?

Bien, ahora él estaba un poco demasiado personal.

―Lo siento, Edward, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

―Entiendo ―dijo mientras encendía el auto.

Me sentí mal pero no lo conocía y no estaba a punto de poner todo mi equipaje en él. Parecía un buen chico y no necesitaba que yo ni mis problemas médicos complicaran su vida. Miré hacia él y suavemente le toqué el brazo.

―Oye, lo siento pero es difícil de hablar y sólo quiero tomar una ducha de agua caliente.

―Está bien, Bella. No hay necesidad de explicar. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

―Voy a estar bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Me estoy hospedando en el Hilton.

Él comenzó a conducir, con una mano en el volante, el asiento se inclinó un poco hacia atrás; era sexy y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tuve esta sensación abrumadora de estar con él y era algo que no podía explicar.

―¿Conoces a alguien aquí en Seattle? ―preguntó mientras me miraba.

―No―le contesté.

Se detuvo en el hotel, tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su guantera. Cuando se inclinó, su brazo rozó contra mi muslo.

―Aquí está mi número de teléfono. Si necesitas algo o simplemente quieres hablar por favor llámame.

Tomé el papel de su mano.

―Gracias, Edward, te lo agradezco.

Sonrió e hizo que mi corazón se agitara una vez más. Me bajé del auto, cerré la puerta y me despedí.


	11. 10

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Encendí la ducha lo más caliente que pude. Lo bueno de los hoteles es que nunca se quedan sin agua caliente. Entré e incliné mi cabeza debajo del chorro de agua. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y cada vez que lo hacía sonreía.<em> ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él mientras estoy en la ducha?<em> Fue la primera persona que conocí en Seattle y era agradable. Sin mencionar que era caliente como el infierno. Hice un amigo y era agradable decir que conocía a alguien aquí. Sequé mi cuerpo y busqué mis pastillas en mi bolso. Mi cabeza aún seguía doliéndome, así que tomé una pastilla, me acosté en la cama y caí dormida.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un rayo de luz iluminando a través de una rendija entre las cortinas. Miré hacia el reloj y vi que eran las nueve de la mañana. Mis muebles los entregarían en dos días y aún tenía que comprar un montón de cosas. Revisé mi teléfono y no tenía ningún mensaje. Me puse un par de jeans ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas negra y un par de zapatos negros. Cepillé mis dientes, hice algunos rizos en mi cabello marrón y me maquillé ligeramente. Tomé mi teléfono del aparador y llamé un taxi.

El conductor tenía que llevarme al barrio comercial, que albergaba muchos comercios minorista como Crate y Barrel. Pude oler el aroma de Starbucks viniendo de la calle. No hay nada mejor que ir de compras mientras absorbes una taza caliente de café de Starbucks. Entré e inmediatamente mi mirada fue hacia una de las esquinas donde miré a Edward sentarse en una silla color borgoña de gran tamaño, leyendo un libro y tomando café.

Estaba sentado allí en un par de jean oscuros y una camiseta azul marino. Llevaba lentes cuadrados de montura negra que enmarcaban su rostro cincelado y su cabello castaño claro estaba despeinado suavemente. ¡Dios mío! ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago y se agitaban cada vez que lo miraba, me estaba volviendo loca. Volteé los ojos y negué. Miró hacia mí mientras estaba mirándolo torpemente. Me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que rápidamente le saludé con la mano y ordené un mocca blanco con leche. Tan pronto como llamaban para mi bebida, me agarré del mostrador y me acerqué hacia donde Edward estaba sentado. No me quitó los ojos de encima durante todo el tiempo que esperé mi café. Se levantó cuando me acerqué e hizo señas para que me sentara en la silla grande vacía a su lado.

—Es agradable verla, señorita Swan. —Sonrió, enviando mi corazón a todo ritmo.

—Es un placer verlo también, señor Cullen. ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

Lucía tan estudioso e inteligente con los lentes y tuve pensamientos que no debía tener.

Sostuvo un libro de psicología y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ah —dije con confusión. Edward sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy tomando una clase de psicología en la universidad.

Me acomodé en la silla y doblé mis piernas.

—¿En serio? —pregunté—. Estoy pensando en tomar algunas clases también. Es por eso que alquilé el apartamento cerca del campus.

—¿De verdad? ―preguntó―. Entonces, en algún momento, te mostraré los alrededores del campus si quieres.

Mi pequeña sonrisa creció.

—Me gustaría eso.

Se acomodó con el codo sobre el brazo y se quitó los lentes.

—¿Qué te trajo a Starbucks hoy?

—Mi adicción a la cafeína. —Reí suavemente—. En realidad, estaba de camino a Crate y Barrel.

—Ah, Crate y Barrel. Muy buena tienda. ¿Haciendo más compras?

—Sí. No tengo nada más que muebles y necesito conseguir los artículos habituales de cocina, artículos de baño y

Sus hermosos ojos grises azulados me miraban directamente.

—Pasé por eso no hace mucho tiempo. Es una molestia ir de compras. —Sonrió disimuladamente.

Ahí viene, la pregunta personal que no quería hacerle porque no quiero acercarme demasiado.

—¿Hace cuánto vives aquí?

—Tres meses —respondió—. ¡Oye, tengo una idea! —dijo, mientras ponía su café en la mesa—. Si no te importa, puedo llevarte a Crate y Barrel y luego hasta tu apartamento, así puedes empezar a poner las cosas en su lugar. Algo así como conseguir ventaja y empezar con la organización.

Oh no, las mariposas que se habían tranquilizado comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo. No quería que fuera conmigo, pero luego lo hice. No sabía si era porque estaba empezando a sentir un poco de miedo aquí sola en una ciudad o si era porque realmente quería y necesitaba un amigo.

—Está bien. No quiero que tengas ningún problema. Estoy segura de que tienes tus propias cosas que hacer.

—No tengo nada que hacer hoy, no es ningún problema. Confía en mí; estarás agradecida de tenerme allí. —Miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

No pude evitar que los bordes de mi boca se curvaran.

—¿Es así, señor Cullen?

Sus ojos bailaban mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Estoy seguro de que apreciarás la ayuda y el no tener que meter todas esas bolsas en un taxi.

Me levanté de la silla de gran tamaño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a ir. —Sonreí.

Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras agarraba su café y me seguía hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>Pasamos más de dos horas en Crate y Barrel y él tenía razón: estaba agradecida de que estuviera conmigo, no sólo por la ayuda, sino también por la compañía. Compré todo, desde artículos eléctricos pequeños de cocina para servicio de mesa, cubiertos, vasos, recipientes de almacenamiento, artículos de baño, un edredón para mi nueva cama, almohadas, sábanas y artículos de decoración para la vivienda.<p>

—Guau, ¿no estás agradecida de que haya venido contigo? —dijo mientras se golpeó suavemente con el puño en el brazo.

—Sí, sí, sí, tienes razón y sí, me alegro. —Sonreí.

Se inclinó hacia mí con la mano detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso, Bella? ¿Ha dicho que tenía razón?

Me reí y le clavé el codo en el brazo para apartarlo. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió. Nos marchamos y había gastado una cantidad obscena de dinero. Sabía que Edward debía de tener curiosidad pero no compartiría algo de mi vida con él; simplemente no podía. Algunas de las cosas que compré me las entregarían mañana y el resto la metimos en el maletero y la parte posterior del auto de Edward. Condujo hasta el apartamento y empezamos a entrar las bolsas y cajas una por una. Estaba sin aliento cuando entramos lo último.

—¡Menos mal, esto pudo ser mi entrenamiento durante los próximos tres meses! —le dije mientras me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

—No es broma. Algunas de esas cosas eran pesadas. ―Su camisa azul marino estaba empapada en sudor—. Voy a cruzar el pasillo y cambiarme la camisa. Cuando regrese, ¿tal vez podamos ir a cenar?

Mi estómago se retorció en nudos. No había comido nada en todo el día y estaba muerta de hambre.

—Suena como un plan. —Sonreí.

Esta cosa de la cena no significa nada. Porque tenía hambre y él tenía hambre, eso es lo que hacen los amigos; comen juntos.

Mientras estaba esperando a Edward, empecé a ordenar mi cocina. Puse la cafetera en el mostrador y seguí organizando los armarios. Un rato después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Me acerqué, abrí la puerta y jadeé. Edward estaba allí de pie, con los brazos descansando en el marco de la puerta con sus jeans oscuros y camisa blanca de algodón con botones. Oh Dios, esperaba que él no entendiera mi jadeo.

—Hola. —Sonrió.

—Hola.

—¿Estás lista para ir? —preguntó.

—Sí. Entra por un segundo mientras voy por mis cosas. —Agarré mi bolso y cerré la puerta, mientras Edward puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—¿Sé de este gran lugar de pizza bajando la calle; es decir, si te gusta la pizza?

—Me gusta la pizza. —Sonreí.

Nos acercamos a Antonio's y nos sentamos en una cómoda cabina. El restaurante era un salón de estilo familiar con mesas adornadas con manteles a blanco y negro. El suelo estaba formado por baldosas de negro y luces negras colgaban sobre cada mesa.

—¿Qué debemos pedir? —preguntó Edward mientras miraba su menú.

—¿Hmm ... pizza y ensalada? —dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Déjame adivinar; eres el tipo de chica de piña y jamón.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sí; ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Las chicas suelen serlo. —Él se rió entre dientes.

La alta y delgada camarera llegó a tomar nuestro pedido y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Edward.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó tímidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos a pedir el gran plato hondo, con media hawaiana y media de salchicha italiana y la pimienta verde.

Ella anotó la orden y continuó mirando a Edward.

—Discúlpeme. Hola, por aquí. —Saludé con la mano.

La alta y delgada camarera se estremeció y se fijó en mí.

—Agrega una ensalada antipasto a la orden, por favor.

—¿Está bien, algo más? —preguntó.

Edward le sonrió y me di cuenta de que se le debilitaron las rodillas.

—Dos Coca-Colas, por favor. —Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó.

—¿Nunca te cansas de las mujeres que te comen con los ojos? —le pregunté.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh mi Dios, ella hizo tan obvio que te deseaba.

—No, no lo hizo. —Él sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Por cierto, como que le dije a tu vendedora en la tienda de muebles que eras gay.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Bueno, ella seguía y seguía hablando sobre cómo la mirabas. Dijo que podía decir que la deseabas y te iba a llamar e invitarte a salir. Me preguntó si te conocía y bueno, como que le dije que eras gay.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risita.

—Suenas como si estuvieras celosa.

Di un grito ahogado.

—¿Celosa? No, ella era una cougar.

—Y . —Sonrió.

Lo miré y negué._ ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Es por eso que dije que era gay?_ De ninguna manera podría estar celosa; apenas lo conocía.

—Así que, ¿de dónde eres, Bella Swan? —preguntó Edward mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

Mierda, sabía que si tenía que sentarme y tener una conversación con él, comenzaría a hacerme preguntas personales. Tuve que pensar con cuidado y tener cuidado de no dejar que nada realmente personal se me escapara.

—Newport Beach —dije.

Levantó las cejas y lo detuve con mi mano.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero

—Soy de Santa Ana —dijo mientras me cortó.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me mudé aquí hace tres meses para asistir a la Universidad de Washington.

Me sentí aliviada cuando me dijo que era de Santa Ana. Aquí estaban dos jóvenes que no vivieron demasiado lejos el uno del otro en California, que viven al otro lado del pasillo el uno del otro y que van a asistir a la misma universidad. De alguna manera, me pareció muy reconfortante. Continuó hablándome de su mamá y de Cal, cuando trabajó como mecánico para ayudar a mantener a su familia.

—Háblame de tu familia, Bella. —Sonrió.

Mis paredes estaban puestas y era de esa forma en que se iban a quedar.

—Mi padre, Charlie, es un cirujano plástico. Mi madre, Renée, hace un montón de obras de caridad y mi hermana Rosalie se casó con el hijo de un senador. Eso es todo.

—Dime lo que fue crecer en Newport Beach.

Bueno, tenía que parar esto. Se estaba volviendo demasiado personal y no lo podía permitir. Además, ¿Cómo le decía que los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mi vida son desde hace tres años después de mi accidente?

—Estaba bien —mentí. Necesitaba cambiar de tema rápidamente—. ¿Crees que puedes llevarme hasta el hotel para que pueda salir y agarrar mis maletas? Creo que quiero quedarme en el apartamento esta noche, así estoy allí a primera hora de la mañana para el camión de reparto.

Sus ojos azul-grises se volvieron más brillantes.

—Claro que puedo. Eso es una gran idea.

La camarera trajo la cuenta y cuando fui a agarrarla, Edward puso su mano sobre la mía.

Al instante, sentí una oleada a través de mi cuerpo. Una sensación de calidez y seguridad bombeaba a través de mis venas.

—Yo invito. —Sonrió.

Negué.

—Edward, por favor, déjame pagar por esto. Es mi agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que he estado en Seattle, por favor. —Le di ojos de cachorro y él sonrió.

—Bien pero la próxima vez pago yo.

Quitó su mano de la mía y le di la vuelta a la cuenta. Rodé los ojos por cómo Trish, la camarera, puso su nombre y número de teléfono en la parte inferior de la cuenta y escribió: "Llámame". Levanté la cuenta a Edward y empezó a reír. Trish se acercó al ver el dinero sobre la mesa. Ella fue a agarrar la cuenta y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—Trish, siento mucho decirte que él es gay. —Sonreí mientras señalé a Edward.

Ella abrió la boca, agarró la cuenta y se escabulló. Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego rompió a reír. Era tan hermoso cuando reía. Me reí con él mientras puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y salimos de Antonio's.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Bella. —Se rió mientras abría la puerta del auto para mí.

—Sí, bueno, ella se lo merecía. No debería estar tratando de levantar a los chicos que están con una chica. ¿Y si era tu novia o prometida? —Las palabras simplemente salieron.

Se metió en el auto y me sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando algo pero no quería saber lo que era. Fuimos en auto hasta el hotel y subimos en el ascensor a mi habitación. La señora de la limpieza había estado, por lo que estaba impecable. Ya había empacado todo y Edward se acercó a agarrar mi bolso.

—¿Es esto todo? —preguntó.

—¿Y esto? —dije cuando levanté mi equipaje de mano.

—Vaya, Bella, viajas ligero.

—Todo lo que quería traer a Seattle esta en estas dos bolsas.

—A mí me parece como si fuera una decisión de último minuto y estás huyendo de algo.

No podía creer que él dijo eso, lo cual no estaba nada lejos de la verdad.

—No, no quise conducir diecisiete horas en auto, así que volé y esto era lo único que podía traer.

Él sonrió y salió por la puerta conmigo detrás. Dejé el hotel, pagué mi cuenta y Edward me llevo a mi apartamento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	12. 11

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta del apartamento justo cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mientras lo sacaba de mi bolso, vi que era Rosalie. Decidí responder a pesar de que no quería hablar delante de Edward. Puse mi bolso en el suelo mientras él me seguía en el apartamento.<p>

—Hola, Rosalie.

—Bella, mi baby shower es en un par de semanas. ¿Vas a volver a casa de cualquier planeta en el que estás para asistir? —dijo con irritación.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, Rosalie. Voy a estar allí. Dale a mamá y papá grandes abrazos de mí parte, los veré en un par de semanas. —Colgué.

Miré a Edward, que estaba mirándome.

—Mi hermana va a tener un bebé y su fiesta es en un par de semanas. Ella quería saber si iba a estar a casa._ —¿Por qué estaba explicándole esto a __él? _

—¿Baby shower? Suena divertido. —Sonrió.

Lo vi mirando alrededor del apartamento.

—Bella, ¿dónde vas a dormir?

—Tengo mantas que pondré en el suelo. Estaré bien.

Me miró con una mirada sexy pero no creo que se diera cuenta de ello.

—Déjame ayudarte a poner algunas de estas cosas lejos —dijo cuándo me vio hurgar en las bolsas—. En primer lugar, necesitamos un poco de música. —Sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo y de repente, Coldplay empezó a sonar. Las luces brillantes destellaron en mi mente, cegándome mientras me agarraba los lados de la cabeza y caía al suelo de rodillas. Edward se precipitó sobre mí mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado y me sostuvo en sus brazos. Mantuve los ojos bien cerrados mientras las imágenes de un auto y esa misma canción sonaba en la radio. Estaba en el asiento del acompañante pero no pude ver quién conducía. La música sonaba mientras ambos cantábamos. Edward me mecía y me quería morir allí mismo, en sus brazos.

El dolor se detuvo, las luces se fueron y mi mente se quedó a oscuras. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro mientras me sostenía a los brazos de Edward.

—Bella —susurró. Él se echó hacia atrás para que así estuviera recostada completamente en el suelo pero no me dejó ir.

Me moví hacia él y ambos nos quedamos dormidos mientras él me sostenía.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, miré hacia abajo y encontré que Edward tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. Miré hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron.<p>

—Buenos días. —Sonrió.

Salté de inmediato.

—Edward, ¡qué diablos! ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

—Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien. No iba a dejarte así.

Los dolores de cabeza parecían venir con más frecuencia desde que me mudé a Seattle.

—Aprecio eso Edward pero no es tu responsabilidad cuidar de mí —dije enojada.

Se levantó y me miró con dolor en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Bella pero soy tu amigo y los amigos se cuidan entre sí. Esperaría que si me pasara algo, tú también te preocuparas por mí.

Dejé caer mis hombros y suspiré. Él tenía razón y estaba siendo nada más que una perra de corazón frío. Me acerqué a donde estaba parado y puse mi mano en su corazón.

—Tienes un corazón bondadoso y cálido, Edward Cullen. Gracias.

Él sonrió y mi corazón se derritió, especialmente cuando él estaba allí de pie con el cabello desordenado por la mañana, viéndose tan caliente como siempre.

—¿Tienes café? —le pregunté mientras me mordí el labio inferior.

—Claro que sí. Iré a agarrar un poco y lo traeré aquí.

—Gracias —le dije mientras levantaba mi mano de su duro pecho como una roca.

Él fue hasta su apartamento y me metí en la ducha. Permanecí allí y dejé que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en mi episodio de la noche anterior. Me pareció extraño que en cuanto Edward puso Coldplay, el dolor de cabeza comenzó. Debía haber estado escuchando esa canción porque lo que vi fue el vislumbre de un recuerdo, sé que lo era. Pero, ¿quién conducía el auto y cantaba conmigo? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas; en realidad, no tenía respuestas.

Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché un portazo.

—Edward —grité.

—Sí, soy yo. Traje el café. Lo pondré a hacer.

Alargué la mano por el shampoo pero me olvidé poner algo en la ducha. No había jabón, shampoo, rasuradora, nada. MIERDA. De mala gana, llamé a Edward.

—Edward.

—Sí —gritó.

—¿Puedes por favor tomar mi pequeño bolso y agarrar mi shampoo, acondicionador, jabón para el cuerpo y la rasuradora?

Lo escuché reír.

—Seguro.

Llamó a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba entreabierta, estaba tan avergonzada.

—Umm, ¿aquí?

—Sólo déjalo sobre la repisa allí —dije.

Podía sentirlo sonriendo. Salió y después que había terminado con mi ducha, me envolví en una toalla y miré alrededor del cuarto de baño. Por todos los cielos, no traje nada de ropa conmigo.

— Edward, ¿podrías por favor darte la vuelta? Tengo que conseguir algo de ropa.

Él rió.

—De acuerdo, no estoy mirando.

Salí del baño y miré por el pasillo para asegurarme de que Edward no estaba mirando. Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me vestí y mientras peinaba mi cabello húmedo, el timbre de mi apartamento sonó.

—Yo voy, Bella —gritó Edward.

Cuando salí de la habitación, vi dos fuertes chicos trayendo las cajas de las cosas que había comprado. El café estaba ya preparado, tomé dos tazas del armario y las llené hasta arriba. Miré a Edward mientras le entregaba una taza.

—Espero que te guste negro porque no fui a la tienda y no tengo algo de crema ni de azúcar.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Negro está bien. —Sostuvo su taza de café en alto, la llevó a la mía y las chocó suavemente.

―Brindo por tu primer pasó mudándote a Seattle. Espero que te guste aquí.

Sonreí._ Me gustará aquí siempre y cuando él viva al otro lado del pasillo_, pensé.

—Bella, sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero realmente creo que deberías ver a un doctor por esos dolores de cabeza.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. Él no se rendirá, ¿verdad? _

— Edward, he visto doctores, muchos doctores y no saben lo que está mal. Mientras tenga mis pastillas voy a estar bien.

—No, no estarás bien. Nunca he visto a nadie con ese dolor antes. —

No es tan malo —mentí.

—El infierno que no —dijo con irritación—. Anoche fue la segunda vez que te vi así y para ser honesto, me asustó como la mierda.

—Lo siento, Edward pero si vamos a seguir siendo amigos, entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello y dejar de hacerme preguntas porque no te voy a dar ninguna respuesta —dije bruscamente.

Allí, lo dije. Dejé bien claro que no iba a hablar libremente de mi vida con él.

Su rostro parecía afligido y me dolió el corazón verlo allí de pie así. Puso su taza de café sobre el mostrador.

―Tengo que ir a casa a darme una ducha. Tengo clase en un par de horas. Te veré por ahí, Bella.

No dije una palabra mientras él salía de mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Las lágrimas empezaron a picar mis ojos. Lo lastimé en un nivel más profundo, podía decirlo pero no podía dejar que se acercara a mí. Se merecía más, algo mejor que yo.

Traté de olvidarme de nuestra conversación y me pasé el día guardando todo y organizándome para la entrega de mis muebles mañana. Ya que necesitaba llenar mi refrigerador, salí del apartamento y caminé por la calle a una pequeña tienda de comestibles que estaba ubicada en la esquina. Agarré una cesta y elegí algunas cosas. Sólo podía comprar lo suficiente como para llevarlo caminado.

Cuando terminé y mientras salía de la tienda, me di cuenta de una tienda de guitarras en la calle de enfrente. Esperé que el tránsito se despejara, crucé a la tienda y entré.

―Puedes poner las bolsas aquí abajo en el mostrador si quieres mirar alrededor ―dijo un hombre que estaba cubierto de tatuajes.

―Gracias. ―Sonreí.

Era como de unos dos metros de altura, de complexión delgada, cabello negro largo y ojos misteriosos de color marrón oscuro. Ambos brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes, en su mayoría religiosos con cruces y versículos de la Biblia. Me acerqué a las guitarras que se alineaban en las paredes. Me encantaba la forma en que las guitarras sonaban cuando tocaba las cuerdas.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ―dijo el hombre detrás de mí.

Me llamó la atención una Gibson Montana de diseño vintage con forma de rayo. Después del accidente, me escondía en mi habitación y practicaba la guitarra durante horas todos los días junto con el piano. La guitarra y el piano se convirtieron en mi vida y la música ayudó con mi depresión.

―¿Puedo probar esa?

―Desde luego. ¿Has estado tocando mucho tiempo?

―Cerca de tres años ―contesté.

Levantó la guitarra fuera del gancho de la pared y me la entregó. Pasé la mano por el cuello de la guitarra y alrededor de la base para conseguir adaptarme a ella antes de empezar a tocar las cuerdas. Esta guitarra se sentía bien. Me senté y ubiqué la guitarra en mi regazo, sosteniéndola y posicionando los dedos en el traste2. Toqué cada cuerda mientras repasaba las notas. Sonreí cuando empecé a tocar una canción que escribí en Newport Beach. Vi al empleado sonriendo; con los ojos cerrados al asimilar cada nota que tocaba.

―La música nos limpia el alma del polvo de la vida diaria.

Dejé de tocar y lo miré con una sonrisa.

―La cita es de Berthold Auerbach.

―Muy bien, pequeña señorita. ―Me guiñó un ojo.

―Y tiene razón. Lo hace. ―Me levanté y le entregué la guitarra―. Me la llevo con esa funda de por allá y algunas púas de guitarra.

―Gran elección en guitarras, jovencita y déjame decirte que realmente tienes talento.

―Gracias. ―Sonreí mientras le pagaba.

Agarré la funda con la guitarra dentro y con torpeza sostuve las dos bolsas del supermercado. Sonreí y me fui. Gracias a Dios mi apartamento estaba sólo a la vuelta de la esquina ya que no iba a ser capaz de aferrarme a estos alimentos mucho más tiempo. Justo cuando me estaba acercando al edificio, una agradable anciana abrió la puerta para mí.

―Buenos días, querida. Veo que tienes las manos ocupadas. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No, gracias. Puedo manejarlo. ―Sonreí.

―Eres la chica que se mudó al otro lado del pasillo de Edward, ¿verdad?

Sonreí mientras la miraba.

―Sí, soy Bella Swan.

―Soy Ida Whitfield, dulzura, es agradable conocerte. Edward me ha hablado de ti.

―¿En serio? ―le dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Ida sonrió.

―No te preocupes, cariño. No habló mal de ti. Vivo aquí en el 1A. Baja en algún momento para tomar un café con galletas y podemos tener una charla y llegar a conocernos mejor.

―Gracias, Ida, lo haré pero ahora tengo que conseguir llegar con estas cosas arriba.

Subí las escaleras. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio, sobre todo mis piernas.

Puse una bolsa en el suelo, mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo las llaves. Abrí la puerta, agarré la bolsa de la compra y de un puntapié cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Guardé todo en su lugar y miré la funda de la guitarra apoyada contra la pared. Escuché una puerta cerrarse desde el otro lado del pasillo y sentí que Edward acababa de llegar a casa. Lo extrañaba y me odiaba a mí misma por permitirme sentir de esta manera. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior y la forma en que me sostuvo mientras lloraba y cómo se quedó conmigo toda la noche para asegurarse de que estuviera bien._ ¿Se __estaba enamorando de mí? _

Sabía malditamente bien que me estaba enamorando de él y me asustaba como la mierda. No sabía si alguna vez me había enamorado de un chico antes. Por lo menos si lo hice, no lo recordaba, tuve un tiempo difícil tratando de creer en mi familia y amigos cuando les pregunté. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.

―Bella, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Alice tenía la costumbre de sólo divagar y no dejar que nadie dijera una palabra.

―Estoy bien Alice. Estoy en Seattle instalándome en mi nuevo apartamento y quise llamar y decir hola.

―¡Ah! Bella, suenas triste y solitaria ―se quejó.

―Estoy bien, Alice y lo digo en serio. Tú y Ángela van a tener que venir aquí a visitarme.

―Nos encantaría. ¿Has conocido a alguien allí?

Dudé en contarle lo de Edward.

―Acabo de conocer a un chico al otro lado de la sala y a Ida, que vive en la planta baja.

Escuché entusiasmo en su voz.

―Entonces, dime acerca de este tipo del pasillo. ¿Es caliente? ¿Es sexy? ¿Cómo se llama?

Me eché a reír.

―Alice, él es muy atractivo y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en este momento.

―¡Bella Swan, suelta la lengua ahora! ―exigió.

―Escucha, no hay nada que contar. Me ayudó con algunas cajas y eso es todo. Es un buen tipo. De todos modos, tengo que preguntarte algo.

―Dispara ―dijo.

―Sé que te he preguntado esto antes pero ¿estás segura de que no estaba saliendo con alguien antes del accidente?

Había una clara duda en su voz.

―No, Bella. No estabas saliendo con alguien. Siempre dijiste que los chicos que se sentían atraídos por ti eran demasiado inmaduros y mimados.

Suspiré.

―¿Por qué preguntas de todos modos? ―preguntó.

―Desde que me mudé aquí, mis dolores de cabeza y los destellos de memoria han empeorado, tuve uno anoche, estaba en un auto sentada al lado de alguien y nosotros estábamos cantando Coldplay juntos. Era la voz de un hombre, Alice.

―No lo sé, Bella, tal vez era tu papá o Emmett. No sé, cariño, pero tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Te llamaré pronto. Te quiero.

Y así como así ella se había ido. Levanté el teléfono y me quedé mirándolo. Eso sí que fue extraño, pude sentir nerviosismo en su voz.


	13. 12

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Caminé hacia el estuche de la guitarra, abrí los pestillos y levanté la tapa, exponiendo mi nueva guitarra. Sonreí mientras la sacaba y entonces me senté, inclinándome hacia la pared. Rasgueé algunos acordes notando lo entonada que ya estaba la guitarra, halagando al chico del tatuaje de la tienda. Comencé a rasguear la canción "Winter" la cual era una de mis canciones favoritas para tocar. Cerré mis ojos y toqué el tono entero, pensando sobre lo que el chico de la tienda de guitarras dijo:<p>

_"La música nos limpia el alma del polvo de la vida diaria". _

Siempre me perdía cuando tocaba la guitarra o el piano. Me gustaba ser transportada a un mundo propio donde nada podía tocarme o lastimarme. Me sentía segura en mi mundo de música y era a donde iba cuando necesitaba escapar y estar sola. De repente, me sobresalté por un golpe en la puerta.

—Bella, es Ida, de abajo.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

—Hola, querida. ¿Estabas tocando esa hermosa canción?

—Sí, lo siento mucho si te molesté.

—No, querida, sólo tenía que venir y decirte lo hermosa que era.

Sonreí y la invité a entrar. Ella miró sobre mi hombro y vio un apartamento vacío.

—¿Qué tal si bajas a mi lugar y traes esa guitarra contigo? Me encantaría que cenaras conmigo. Puede ponerse solitario por mi cuenta a veces.

Tanto como no quería molestarla, miré alrededor a mi apartamento vacío. Agarré mi guitarra, me puse los zapatos y la seguí abajo. Su apartamento tenía la misma distribución que el mío. Sus muebles eran de patrón floral que lucían como de la época de los setentas. Tenía pequeños manteles tejidos en cada mesa y fotos de sus hijos y nietos estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Era la típica pequeña casa de una anciana.

—¿Qué es eso que huele? —pregunté.

—Mi sopa de pollo hecha en casa. No hay nada como eso. Ven a sentarte, querida y déjame hacerte algo de té.

Ida era casi de metro y medio de altura. Mantenía su cabello blanco hacia atrás perfectamente en un moño y sus ojos eran de color azul. Su piel era arrugada y no usaba maquillaje. Me senté a la mesa mientras ella hacía té para ambas.

—Háblame de ti, querida —dijo mientras colocaba mi taza en frente de mí.

—No hay mucho que decir. Soy de Newport Beach, tengo una hermana y me mudé aquí para asistir a la Universidad de Washington.

Ella se sentó y con firmeza puso su taza en la mesa.

—Así que dime ¿qué piensas de Edward?

La miré.

—Él ha sido muy agradable y me ha ayudado.

—Es un chico agradable. Diría que será un gran esposo para alguien algún día. Siempre baja aquí arreglando algo para mí o haciendo un mandado. Ese chico tiene los genes de un santo.

Quería rodar mis ojos porque sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Lo que ella no sabía era que ya sabía que estaba diciéndome la verdad y estaba tratando muy duro de olvidarlo.

—¿Tienes un novio? —preguntó.

Sonreí gentilmente.

—No, no tengo un novio. Para ser honesta contigo, Ida, no quiero uno tampoco.

—Pff —dijo mientras movía su mano—. Todos necesitan a alguien. Esa es la manera de la vida. No puedes vivir por tu cuenta toda tu vida. Es un camino solitario, mi querida.

Le di una media sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té. Unos minutos después, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Ida se levantó y abrió. Me di la vuelta y Edward estaba de pie en la puerta con una pequeña bolsa en sus brazos.

—¿Es eso que huelo sopa de pollo, Ida? —Sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Seguro que lo es, Edward. Entra. Mira quién está aquí.

Me miró. Pude decir que estaba incómodo y me odié por hacerlo sentir así.

—Hola, Bella —dijo mientras entraba y ponía la bolsa en el mostrador.

—Hola, Edward. —Sonreí.

—¿Qué es esto, Edward? —preguntó Ida.

—Estaba en la tienda y sólo te traje algunas cosas.

Mi corazón se derritió y las lágrimas surgieron en mis ojos. Este hombre era tan perfecto y tan dulce con los otros y lo traté como mierda. Bajé la mirada mientras Ida caminaba hacia él. Ella ahuecó su rostro en sus manos.

—Eres el hijo que nunca tuve y te adoro, Edward Cullen. Ahora siéntate y te conseguiré algo de té.

Él le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Ida, tengo que irme. Tengo que

—Tonterías —le dijo—. Vas a quedarte y tomar sopa conmigo y con

Bella y no quiero escuchar otra palabra de esto —dijo en un tono autoritario.

—Sí, señora —dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Lo siento —vocalicé.

Me dio una media sonrisa. La mitad de una sonrisa que llenó mi corazón con calor e hizo a mi estómago revolotear.

—Edward, ¿sabías que esta pequeña dama puede tocar la guitarra?

Él me miró con esos provocativos ojos azules grisáceos y dijo:

—No, no sabía eso.

—Bueno, ella puede. Adelante, querida, toca algo para nosotros.

—Sí, toca algo para nosotros, Bella. —Sonrió.

Le rodé los ojos, me levanté y agarré mi guitarra.

—Linda guitarra. Wow, Bella, es una belleza.

—Gracias, la acabo de conseguir hoy en la tienda de música abajo en la calle.

—¿Entonces conociste a Al?

—Si te refieres al hombre con un millón de tatuajes, entonces sí.

—Es un buen hombre y sabio también —dijo Edward.

—Sí, fue genial y realmente de ayuda.

Rasgué mi guitarra y pensé sobre qué tocar. Rasgué unos cuantos acordes e inició una canción. Edward miró en mis ojos y comenzó a cantar las letras.

_Todo lo que nunca conocí, sólo tú. _

Comencé a cantar con él y, antes de saberlo, estábamos cantando juntos. Su voz era angelical y cada nota que cantaba era perfecta. Terminé la canción con un rasgueo y sonrió.

—Joshua Radin es uno de mis favoritos.

Jadeé porque, en ese momento, ese preciso momento, todo lo que creía de Edward se volvió real. Ida se levantó de su asiento y secó sus ojos.

—Ustedes dos me hicieron llorar —dijo mientras colocaba platos de sopa frente a nosotros.

—Lo siento, Ida. No quisimos hacerlo. —Sonrió Edward.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y hablamos en su mayoría de Ida y su familia. Nos dijo cómo encontró y se casó con su alma gemela y tuvieron tres hijos, doce nietos y cinco bisnietos. Antes de que lo supiera, tres horas habían pasado.

—Bueno, Ida, creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos. Está haciéndose muy tarde —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba.

Abracé a Ida despidiéndome y le agradecí por la deliciosa sopa. Edward hizo lo mismo y puso su mano en mi espalda baja mientras salíamos por la puerta. Ambos subimos las escaleras y mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros apartamentos, Edward dijo buenas noches e insertó su llave. Necesitaba disculparme por como actué antes y ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera.

—Edward.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró antes de abrir su puerta.

—Sí, Bella.

Respiré profundamente.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de antes. Lo siento por las cosas que dije. No hiciste nada para merecer eso —dije mientras bajaba la miraba.

Caminó hacia mí y con su mano levantó mi barbilla.

—Está bien. Crucé la línea y por eso, lo siento.

Negué porque lo que dijo no era verdad.

—No, Edward, no lo hiciste. Estás preocupado como cualquier amigo lo estaría y me volví en tu contra.

Sus hermosos ojos miraron en los míos mientras inclinaba su rostro más cerca y suavemente rozaba mis labios con los suyos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras rezaba a Dios que mi cabeza no empezara a doler. Él me miró para asegurarse de que estaba bien y sonreí, tomando sus labios en los míos y separándolos mientras sentía su lengua entrar. Mi cuerpo empezó a ponerse débil y quería más de él, incluso aunque sabía que no era una buena idea. Se alejó de mis labios y me abrazó apretadamente.

—He deseado hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi.

Me vuelvo débil mientras dice eso y en ese momento, sé para lo que fui hecha.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —preguntó.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué es?

—Quédate en mi apartamento esta noche, totalmente como amigos, no sexo, nada. Sólo no me gusta la idea de ti durmiendo aquí en el suelo duro. Puedes tener mi cama y yo tomaré el sofá.

Sonreí porque la idea era demasiado atractiva y en realidad no quería estar sola con nada en el apartamento.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Sus manos agarraron mis caderas.

—Tienes razón, Bella. No es una buena idea; es una idea genial y no está en discusión. No voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo. Ahora, dime que te gusta la idea.

Suspiré mientras miraba en sus ojos suplicantes.

—Me gusta mucho esa idea, Edward. Gracias por la oferta. —Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras suavemente me besaba.

—Está bien, ve a conseguir lo que necesites y ven. No tienes que tocar; puedes sólo entrar.

Le doy un abrazo antes de entrar en mi apartamento.

—Estaré ahí pronto.

Corro al baño y me cambio en un par de pantalones de pijama de algodón negros de Victoria's Secret y una playera a juego. Pongo mi cabello en una cola de cabello alta, agarro el cargador de mi teléfono y camino hacia el apartamento de Edward. Entré y lo vi de pie en la cocina, lavando algunos platos.

—Ah, ¿tratando de limpiar antes de que la chica venga? —Reí.

—Supongo que puedes decir eso.

El apartamento de Edward era agradable. Sus paredes eran del mismo color beige que las mías. En su sala de estar había muebles de cuero negro con mesas de cristal y una televisión de plasma montada en la pared.

—Me gusta su apartamento, señor Cullen.

—Gracias, señorita Swan. Debo decir que luce muy linda en su pijama. —Guiñó.

Me reí y ligeramente lo golpeé en el brazo.

—¿Te gustaría ver una película? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Seguro. ¿Qué película?

—Podemos rentar lo que sea que quieres desde la televisión.

Caminó hacia la mesa, agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Pasó a través de las nuevas películas y estuvimos de acuerdo en una comedia romántica.

—No hay película completa sin palomitas —dijo.

Lo seguí a la cocina e hizo algunas palomitas en el microondas. Noté una foto de él y una mujer mayor en el refrigerador.

—¿Es tu mamá?

—Sí, esa fue tomada justo antes de que me fuera.

—Es bonita. —Sonreí.

Edward sacó las palomitas del microondas y abrió la bolsa.

—Auch —dijo mientras dejaba caer la bolsa en el mostrador.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo una quemadura de vapor. —Hizo un mohín.

Agarré su mano y la sostuve bajo el agua fría. Me miró con una sonrisa. Tomé su mano y la envolví en una toalla para secarla, traje su mano a mis labios y suavemente besé el lugar donde se había quemado.

—Ahí, todo mejor.

—Serás una gran enfermera, Bella. —Sonrió mientras traía su mano a mi mejilla.

El toque de su piel desnuda enciende mi cuerpo. Deseaba a este hombre en cada forma posible y me asustaba. La sensación de ser la mitad de una persona era terrible y Edward merecía mucho más. Terminé de poner las palomitas en el tazón y nos sentamos en el sofá, mirando la película. Puso su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y me acurruqué en él. Odiaba admitir que cuando estaba con él, me sentía completa y entera. Estaba dirigiéndome a los problemas y un dolor en el corazón, lo sabía. Nada podía durar para siempre. Tu vida podía cambiar en un instante y antes de que lo supieras, todo lo que conocías y amabas se había ido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el próximo capitulo ambos contaran su historia<strong>_


	14. 13

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>El jardín era hermoso y sentía tanta paz.<em> Si su amor fue verdadero y <em>_eterno, se encontrarán otra vez._ Seguía escuchando a alguien susurrar esas palabras una y otra vez. Iba hacia atrás en la oscuridad hasta que las luces brillantes comenzaban a destellar en mi cabeza. Las imágenes de la playa siguieron representándose una y otra vez en mi mente. Escuchaba la misma colisión una y otra vez. Comencé a temblar y escuché una voz susurrar:

—Bella, despierta; esto es sólo un sueño. Despierta, cariño. Por favor.

Me desperté acurrucada en posición fetal en el suelo, con mis manos cubriendo mis oídos y lágrimas derramándose bajo mi rostro. Edward estaba arrodillado delante de mí con sus brazos envueltos a mí alrededor. Me aferré a su brazo y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No puedo soportar más esto —grité—. Esto tiene que parar. Voy a volverme loca, Edward.

—Ssh fue un mal sueño, Bella. Estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que algo te pase.

Lo aparté y él retrocedió.

—Esto no fue un sueño, Edward; esta es mi realidad, mi infierno de vida. —Me levanté y giré mi espalda entonces no tendría que mirarlo. No quería ver la decepción y el dolor en su rostro.

—Deja que sea mi infierno también, Bella. Comparte tu vida conmigo. Dime lo que te pasó. Maldita sea, Bella. Déjame ayudarte.

Me congelé y negué.

—No puedo dejar que me ayudes. Estoy tan jodida y rota, no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme y no te arrastraré en mi infierno —grité, salí despedida de su apartamento y entré el mío. Me enrosqué sobre mi manta y lloré el resto de la noche. Edward no vino por mí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el camión de repartos llegó y entregó mis muebles. Fueron bastante amables por poner los muebles exactamente donde les dije. Mi corazón dolía tanto y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados después de llorar toda la noche. Parecía que había sido golpeada por un camión. Otra vez jodí las cosas con Edward.<em> ¿Podría la vida ser peor por dejarlo <em>_en mi vida?_ Ya vivía en mi propio infierno personal pero cuando estaba con él, se sentía como el cielo. Quería sentir esto todos los días. Había añorado esa sensación desde el accidente. Edward quería darme esto y, cada vez, lo apartaba.

Miré alrededor a mí recién amoblado apartamento y traté de sonreír. Todo estaba en su lugar y esta era ahora una casa, mi casa. Había algo más que tenía que hacer. Eso no importaba más. No podía sentirme un poco peor, más tenía que intentarlo y sentirme mejor.

Atravesé el pasillo y golpeé la puerta de Edward. Él contestó usando sólo la parte inferior de su pijama azul marino que colgaba ligeramente de sus caderas. Comencé a temblar cuando lo vi. Su musculoso pecho era duro como una roca y su paquete de seis estaba maravillosamente definido. Me miró de manera diferente de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho.

Sus ojos lucían fríos y oscuros, no sus habituales cálidos y brillantes azul gris. Él no dijo una palabra y no me invitó a entrar. Empujé por la puerta.

—¿Bella, qué estás haciendo?

Levanté mi mano y giré. Noté que él tenía una cicatriz de cerca de cinco centímetros desde su ombligo, hacia abajo alrededor de su lado derecho. Esta parecía algún tipo de cicatriz quirúrgica. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente.

—Estuve en un accidente de auto bastante malo que me dejó casi muerta. En realidad morí durante tres minutos y, cuando me trajeron de vuelta, no tenía ningún recuerdo de mi vida. Las únicas personas que apenas recordaba eran mi mamá, papá y Rosalie. Diecisiete años de vida desaparecidos en un instante. —Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos.

Edward permaneció allí por un momento con una mirada de shock en su rostro. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí y lo detuve.

—No lo hagas; por favor déjame terminar. Desde el accidente, tengo estos destellos de luces brillantes en mi cabeza e imágenes borrosas. Pienso que podrían ser recuerdos pero no estoy segura. Es entonces cuando los dolores de cabeza comienzan. —Edward se acercó a mí, envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y besó mi cabeza.

—Mi Dios, Bella. Lo siento tanto.

Comencé a llorar en su hombro.

—¿No lo ves? Sólo tengo tres años de mi vida que puedo compartir contigo. No puedo compartir mi niñez contigo porque no puedo recordarla. Soy una extraña en mi propio cuerpo.

Me levantó y me llevó a su dormitorio, donde me acostó en su cama y siguió sosteniéndome. Cuando lo enfrenté, pasé mi dedo arriba y abajo de su cicatriz.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Me sorbí la nariz.

Edward besó mi mejilla.

—Te lo diré en otra oportunidad —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Alcé la vista a su rostro que mostraba gran preocupación por mí.

—Me mudé aquí porque no podía vivir más en aquella casa. Durante los últimos tres años, he parecido una extraña en la casa en la que crecí. Tenía que comenzar mi propia vida. Necesitaba tratar de encontrarme, si eso tiene sentido.

Edward apartó el cabello suelto de mi rostro.

—Eso tiene sentido y me alegro que escogieras Seattle.

Sólo había desnudado mi alma y ahora estábamos vinculados de la manera que juré que nunca estaría con nadie. Lo deseaba y tenía muchas ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí. La atracción estaba allí al minuto que lo vi.

Levanté mi cabeza y tracé sus labios con mi dedo. Cuando él sonrió, mi corazón comenzó a correr. Me senté y levanté mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, tirándola en el suelo. Sam tomó una fuerte respiración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella.

Me incliné y besé sus labios. No tenía que pedirle que hiciera el amor conmigo. Él ya sabía que lo quería. Apartó sus manos y despacio desabrochó mi sujetador, lanzándolo sobre el lado de la cama. Sus manos se movieron libremente sobre mis pechos, ahuecando cada uno, dándole especial atención a mis pezones. Edward rompió nuestro beso y me miró.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—Es la primera cosa de la que alguna vez he estado tan segura en mi vida —susurré.

Con cuidado me empujó hacia atrás a una posición acostada y se cernió sobre mí. Mis manos subían y bajaban de su espalda mientras él suavemente besaba mi cuello y su lengua se abrió camino a mi garganta. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás entonces él podría tener mejor acceso. Podía sentir su erección contra mí cuando con cuidado tiró de cada pezón, entonces suavemente los lamió para calmar el escozor. Su mano se movió hacia abajo a mi torso y bajó mis pantalones.

Cuando me levanté para ayudarlo, con cuidado empujó a un lado mis bragas con sus dedos. Un gemido suave vino de la parte posterior de su garganta cuando sintió la humedad que fue causada por él. Sus labios encontraron los míos cuando con cuidado insertó su dedo dentro de mí y despacio frotó mi clítoris en círculos con su pulgar. Gemí y subí mis caderas mientras cuidadosamente empujó otro dedo dentro. Él fue suave y me hizo sentir segura. Sus caricias sin lugar a dudas me excitaron ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a apretarse y mi respiración se hizo rápida. Sentí como si un terremoto fuera a estallar dentro de mí cuando mis gemidos se hicieron fuertes.

Mis manos alcanzaron la cinturilla de su pijama y la bajé agarrando su trasero perfectamente formado. Sus labios dejaron los míos y se movieron a cada pecho, bajó por mi estómago hasta mi ombligo y luego a mi punto de dolor que lo anhelaba tanto. Cuando su lengua se dirigió a mi clítoris, tanto él como yo podíamos sentirlo crecer ya que no podía contenerme más.

—Vente para mí, Bella. Vente para mí —susurró.

Sólo las palabras fueron suficientes para enviarme al olvido. Grité cuando el orgasmo se extendió por mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. Él abrió su camino de regreso a mí.

—Tengo condones. —Sonrió.

—Estoy con la píldora, Edward pero sin embargo creo que deberíamos usar un condón de todos modos.

Me sonrió y alcanzó su billetera. Rasgó el condón y se sentó, estirándolo sobre su duro pene. Él me miró antes de que llevara mi boca a la suya, besándome con fuerza y apasionadamente. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él cuando agarró su pene y con cuidado lo empujó dentro de mí. Gemimos al mismo tiempo. Agarré su cabello y moví mis manos a través de él mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de mí, despacio. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, lo que lo hizo empujar más duro y más rápido, grité su nombre cuando pude sentir otro orgasmo construirse.

—Vente conmigo, cariño. Quiero oírte —jadeó.

Finalmente, alcancé mi pico cuando él se empujó profundamente dentro de mí, diciendo mi nombre mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos. Sostuve su rostro cuando susurré su nombre y mi orgasmo explotó. Él cayó encima de mí y nos quedamos allí, sintiendo los corazones de cada uno latiendo contra nuestra piel desnuda. Fue la experiencia más hermosa que alguna vez había sentido. Al instante, nada más importaba en mi vida excepto Edward.

Después él se levantó, se quitó el condón y discretamente lo eliminó en el baño, me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cama, ofreciendo su mano y señalándome para unirme a él en la ducha, donde hicimos el amor otra vez.

Tuve que regresar a mi apartamento para vestirme y le dije que viniera tan pronto como estuviera listo. Estaba de pie en el baño, mirándome en el espejo, preguntándome si alguna vez había hecho el amor con alguien antes. Escuché la puerta abrirse y de repente, había dos brazos envueltos a mí alrededor.

—Hola, cariño. —Sonrió.

Lo miré por el espejo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro. ¡Dispara!

No sabía cómo preguntar, así que solamente iba a decirlo.

—¿Crees que era virgen?

Edward me miró en el espejo y luego me giró así estaba frente a él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero saber. No sabes cuán frustrante es tener estas experiencias y no saber o recordar si alguna vez lo has sentido antes.

Él miró hacia abajo.

—No, no creo que lo fueras y realmente sé, bueno, en cierto modo por lo que estás pasando.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él tomó mi mano y me condujo a mi dormitorio.

—Siéntate —dijo.

Me senté sobre la cama, mi corazón acelerado y mi estómago agarrotado, al no saber lo que él iba a decir.

—Esa cicatriz que viste —dijo mientras levantó su camisa—. Es de un accidente de auto en el que estuve hace aproximadamente tres años. — Jadeé y puse mi mano sobre mi boca.

—Tuvieron que hacerme un trasplante de riñón y cuando me desperté después de estar en coma durante algunos días, no tenía ningún recuerdo del año antes del accidente.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Edward se arrodilló delante de mí y agarró mis manos.

—No llores, cariño. Por favor. Eso fue el pasado y ambos avanzaremos juntos; esto es si tú quieres que lo hagamos juntos. Por favor, no más lágrimas.

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y contemplé sus hermosos ojos.

—Esto es tan extraño, Edward. Parece como si el destino me trajo aquí para ti. Dos personas con los mismos problemas. Estoy en cierto modo impresionada ahora mismo. —Me reí.

Él rió y me jaló en un abrazo.

—Sí, es extraño pero vamos a sacar provecho de ello. Estás aquí, estoy aquí y definitivamente estamos atraídos el uno por el otro. El destino trabaja de modos misteriosos, Bella.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y cuando lo miré, vi que era Renée.

—Hola, mamá —contesté.

—Hola, Bella. Solamente me aseguraba que estarías aquí a tiempo para el baby shower de tu hermana.

—Sí, estaré allí, no te preocupes.

—Bella, suenas diferente.

—Lo estoy, mamá. Este cambio fue bueno para mí. Finalmente siento que estoy donde se supone debo estar.

—¿Un hombre no tendrá algo que ver con eso, verdad? —No estaba lista para divulgar cualquier información sobre Edward.

—Vamos a decir que he encontrado a alguien y creo que él es realmente especial. —Guiñé mientras miraba a Edward.

—Eso es genial, Bella. Nos gustaría conocerlo algún día. Tal vez tu papá y yo podríamos llegar a visitarte.

Esa era la última cosa que quería en este momento.

—Podemos hablar de ello cuando nos veamos en casa para el baby shower. Dile a papá que lo amo y te amo, mamá.

—Te amamos también, cariño. Te veré pronto.

Colgué y miré a Edward. Él tomó mi mano y me condujo a la sala.

—Vamos a salir a comer. Estoy hambriento —dijo.

—Suena como un plan. Tengo hambre también. —Sonreí mientras agarré mi bolso, entrelacé mi brazo en el suyo y salimos por la puerta.

Mientras estábamos en el restaurante, Edward sonrió hacia mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Tengo una idea. Vamos a volver a California juntos. Puedes asistir al baby shower de tu hermana y yo puedo visitar a mi mamá.

Mis ojos comenzaron a bailar con placer.

—Esa es una gran idea. Puedo reservar nuestros vuelos.

Él sonrió de una manera sexy que envió escalofríos a todas partes de mi cuerpo.

—Ningún avión; vamos a conducir. Considéralo un pequeño viaje en carretera.

—¿Te das cuenta que son diecisiete horas manejando, no es así?

—Sí y quiero pasar todas las diecisiete horas sentado al lado tuyo.

Me incliné y lo besé.

—Me gusta esa idea.


	15. 14

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Nos preparé la cena y esperé a que Edward regresara de clases. Abrió la puerta del apartamento, puso su mochila en el suelo, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó por detrás.<p>

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño? —preguntó.

—Muy sola sin ti. —Hice un mohín.

Él rió y se apoyó contra la mesa.

—Hoy hablé con el Dr. Benjamín.

—¿Quién es?

—Es un neurocirujano que enseña en la universidad. Él quiere verte. Dice que puede ayudarte.

—Edward, he estado viendo demasiados doctores y ninguno me ha dado respuesta.

Me tomó de la cintura, acercándome a él.

—Mira, no te hará ningún daño hablar con él. Estaré contigo, no tendrás que estar nerviosa.

Una calidez se deslizó dentro de mí. Significó mucho para mí que Edward quisiera ayudarme y no quería que se decepcionara. Pero, no podía rechazar su ayuda ya que significaba mucho para él. Toqué su nariz con mi dedo.

—Está bien, iré a verlo.

—Bien, porque él viene a cenar. Estará aquí en una hora.

—¡Edward Cullen! —grité.

Esquivó mi ira y se dirigió al baño. Estaba haciendo espaguetis, así que había un montón de comida. Unos momentos más tarde, Edward salió del baño con las manos en alto.

—¿Estamos bien? —Sonrió.

—Sí, pero tienes que hacer la ensalada.

Me acarició y me susurró al oído:

—Soy bueno para hacer un montón de cosas.

Sonreí.

—Ensalada, ahora.

Se echó a reír y se dirigió a la nevera, buscando los ingredientes de la ensalada.

* * *

><p>El Dr. Benjamín medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, con una complexión mediana y cabello canoso. Me recordó al Dr. Oz. Nos sentamos en la mesa y hablamos primero de su carrera y su familia. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos.<p>

—Bella, quiero hacerte una resonancia magnética. Tenemos que ver cómo se ha curado tu cerebro. Creo que lo que estás experimentando con los destellos de flashes y las imágenes son verdaderos recuerdos que están tratando de forzar su camino de vuelta pero algo los detiene. —Lo miré y ladeé la cabeza en confusión—. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un tumor, tejido cicatricial o tal vez algo que tu subconsciente no quiere recordar.

—Eso es ridículo, doctor. Por supuesto que quiero recordar mi vida.

—Me dijiste que nadie en tu familia te dará respuestas claras sobre tu vida antes del accidente y que crees que están ocultando algo.

—No sé, Dr. Benjamín; tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoica.

Se levantó de la mesa.

—Edward me dijo que irán a casa por unos días. Realmente me gustaría que te hicieras la resonancia antes de irte. ¿Puedes venir mañana a la una de la tarde?

Miré a Edward mientras asentía.

—Sí, ella estará allí mañana.

—Sí, voy a estar allí mañana. —Sonreí.

—Perfecto. Gracias por la cena. Estaba delicioso y fue agradable conocerte. Te veré mañana, Bella.

Edward se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias. Sé que él puede ayudarte.

—Espero que sí —le dije mientras lo abrazaba—. Tenemos que hacer el amor. —Sonreí.

—Entonces, vamos. —Sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevó al dormitorio.

Hicimos el amor de forma apasionada y cada vez se sentía como la primera. Él era increíble; era como si nuestros cuerpos fueron hechos para encajar entre sí perfectamente. Esta era mi vida ahora y mis recuerdos; nada más importaba. Tal vez el Dr. Benjamín tenía razón y no quería recordar._ ¿Qué pudo haberme pasado?_ Cerré los ojos y apreté mi agarre sobre el brazo de Edward, quien me abrazó fuerte. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un sueño.

_Estaba en el patio con Ángela y Alice, comiendo el almuerzo que me __habían traído. Me desplazaba por las fotos en el teléfono de Rachel y vi la imagen de mí y alguien más pero la imagen de la persona que tenía su brazo __alrededor de mí estaba borrosa. _

_Oh, ese es mi primo. Ustedes dos eran buenos amigos,_ dijo.

_Alcé su teléfono cerca de mis ojos, tratando de hacer que la foto se __aclarara. Mi cabeza comenzó a golpear y de repente la imagen entró en foco. __Di un grito ahogado cuando lo vi y se me cayó el teléfono. El chico que __estaba a mi lado en la foto era Edward. _

—Cariño, despierta; estás teniendo un mal sueño. —Escuché decir a Edward.

Me senté con la espalda recta, con lágrimas en los ojos y el cabello mojado de sudor. Edward trató de poner su brazo alrededor de mí pero me aparté y me levanté de la cama. Mi corazón latía y se sentía como que estaba tratando de saltar fuera de mi pecho.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca mientras le miraba fijamente. Edward saltó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

—¡Bella, habla conmigo, AHORA! Maldita sea, me estás asustando.

Levanté mi dedo y busqué mi teléfono. Lo encontré en la cómoda y marqué el número de Alice.

—Bella, son las tres de la mañana. ¿A quién diablos estás llamando?

—Hola. Bella, estamos en mitad de la noche. ¿Qué pasa? —contestó una voz soñolienta.

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que ayudarme. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Ángela vinieron al hospital y nos quedamos en el patio y me mostraste unas fotos en tu teléfono?

—Sí —habló con vacilación.

—¿Recuerdas cuando encontré una conmigo y tu primo?

—Sí. Bella, ¿qué es?

—Él no era tu primo, ¿verdad? ¿Era él, Alice? Y no te atrevas a mentirme. —Empecé a temblar.

—Bella, no puedo hablar de esto ahora.

—¿Todavía tienes esa foto?

—Eso fue hace tres años. Ya no tengo ese teléfono.

—Alice, dijiste que tú y Ángela han sido mis mejores amigas desde que teníamos cinco años de edad. Por lo que nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?

—Bella, te llamo en un par de horas. Por favor, duerme —dijo antes de colgar.

Ella se había ido y supe en ese instante que me estaba mintiendo. Bajé mi teléfono.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando, Bella? —exclamó Edward.

—Alice tenía una foto en su teléfono de mí y un chico. Me dijo que era su primo y que éramos buenos amigos pero el chico de la foto eras tú, Edward —dije mientras temblaba.

Pasó sus manos a través de su cabello.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible Bella. Tuviste un sueño y probablemente imaginaste que estaba en él —dijo mientras se acercaba y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—No, eras tú Edward y ella estaba realmente nerviosa y se llevó el teléfono.

—Nena, sólo hicimos el amor. Tus emociones están como locas.

Parecería lógico que tu mente, tu subconsciente, proyectase a esa persona como yo. Regresemos a la cama. Tienes un gran día con tu MRI _**(Resonancia Magnética)**_ y necesitamos dormir un poco.

Nos metimos en la cama y me abrazó mientras acerqué mi espalda contra él. No pude dormir del todo porque sabía que tenía razón.

Mi mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora, tratando de poner las piezas juntas. Su accidente fue hace tres años. Mi accidente fue hace tres años. Ambos perdimos nuestras memorias. Esto no era una coincidencia.

* * *

><p>Detestaba las MRI. El confinamiento, el no ser capaz de moverse, el ruido metálico de la máquina. Esto no me importaba pero había tenido muchas de ellas desde el accidente, sabía lo que había que esperar. Edward me esperaba con el Dr. Benjamín en el otro lado del cristal.<p>

Cuando terminó, me vestí y esperé en la sala con Edward por el Dr. Benjamín. Me mantuve mirando mi teléfono, esperando que Alice llamara pero no lo hizo y todo el tiempo intenté llamarla pero ésta iba al buzón de voz. El Dr. Benjamín nos pidió entrar a su oficina y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento.

—He observado tu MRI, Bella y tienes mucho tejido cicatrizado, el cual pienso que te está causando los dolores de cabeza. Francamente, me sorprende que no hayas tenido ningún ataque.

—¿Qué puede hacer por ella, doctor? —preguntó Edward.

—Puedo entrar y eliminar el tejido cicatrizado y esperar a que mejore. Pero voy a ser honesto, Bella, desde los informes que vi de tu accidente y el trauma que sufriste, es un milagro que estés aquí.

—Me mandaron de vuelta. La mujer dijo que no era mi tiempo —dije bajando la vista.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ampliamente y el Dr. Benjamín siguió mirándome.

—Vamos a programar la cirugía cuando regreses de tu viaje —dijo mientras cerró su carpeta y caminó fuera de su oficina.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que fuiste "enviada de vuelta"? —preguntó Edward cuando cogió mi mano.

Lo miré.

—No aquí. Vamos a otro lugar.

Me levanté, salí de la oficina y fuera del hospital. Subí al auto de Edward mientras me preguntó a donde quería ir. Había empezado a llover de nuevo, el tiempo típico de Seattle pero no me importaba.

—Quiero ir a la playa.

Edward me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Bella, está lloviendo.

—Lo sé pero es donde quiero ir.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Bien, a la playa será, bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Tan pronto como estacionó el auto me bajé y corrí hacia el agua. Edward vino detrás de mí. Me giré y lo miré mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros empapando nuestra piel y ropas.

—Querías saber lo que quería decir antes en el hospital. Bueno, aquí está. Vi mi cuerpo tendido en la cama del hospital y luego estaba en un jardín lleno de flores. Una mujer con un traje largo y blanco se quedó de pie frente a mí y me dijo que no era mi momento y que el camino hacia la recuperación iba a ser largo y doloroso. Después me dijo que si nuestro amor era verdadero y eterno, nos encontraríamos otra vez.

Edward sólo se quedó de pie allí, mirándome fijamente.

—No le he contado esto a nadie.

—Me dijiste que no tuviste novio.

—No lo tuve o al menos es lo que todo el mundo me contó. Edward, ¿No lo ves? Creo que eras tú. Tu accidente de auto, mi accidente de auto, ambos perdimos nuestros recuerdos. Vivíamos a veinte minutos el uno del otro. Ponlo junto, Edward.

Se detuvo allí debajo de la lluvia con sus manos en la cintura, apartando la mirada de la mía.

—Es una coincidencia, Bella, que tú y yo tuviéramos un accidente de auto. Lo habría recordado por el amor de Dios.

—Dijiste que no recordabas un año de tu vida antes del accidente. ¿Qué si salíamos ese año y no lo recuerdas?

No podía decir si el agua en el rostro de Sam era por la lluvia o por las lágrimas.

—¡No! Mi madre me dijo que no estaba saliendo con nadie antes del accidente y mi madre nunca me ha mentido —gritó—. Ya he terminado con esto, Bella. Creo que estas intentando hacerte creer cosas que no son reales o que nunca ocurrieron para así poder sentirte mejor.

Mi corazón se hundió y me sentí débil. Sus palabras me aguijonearon como una picadura de abeja. Me quedé mirándolo, negué y luego empecé a correr. Las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos se mezclaron con la lluvia cayendo por mi rostro. No podía respirar; era demasiado. Sentía como si el mundo se estuviese cerniendo sobre mí. La única persona en la que confié en mi vida y él no podía encontrar en su corazón una razón para creerme.

—Bella, vuelve aquí. ¿A dónde vas? —Comenzó a perseguirme y, estando en mejor forma que yo, me derribó sobre el suelo y ambos caímos sobre la arena mojada.

—¡Apártate de mí! —grité y luché para soltar su agarre sobre mí.

—No, no vas a huir de mí. Te amo, Bella Swan. Te amo tanto que duele.

Detuve la lucha cuando escuché sus palabras. Aflojó su sujeción de mí y giré para enfrentarlo, agarré su rostro y lo besé apasionadamente.

—Te amo también, Edward Cullen. —Y ahí estaban, aquellas palabras que lo hicieron mío. Edward sonrió mientras estaba encima de mí.

—¿Estás segura, Bella?

—Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. —Sonreí.

—Entonces necesitamos descubrirlo pero no puedes seguir pensando que era el único que estaba contigo tres años atrás. Eso es imposible.

Podía sentir el dolor en su voz. Edward le tenía miedo a la muerte, tenía razón y ahora sabía que tendría que averiguar la verdad por mi cuenta. No quería causarle más dolor. Me dio un último beso y luego me ayudó a levantarme de la arena. Caminamos tomados de las manos de vuelta al auto.

—Es una cosa buena que tengas asientos de piel. —Reí.

—No, mierda. Vámonos a casa y tomemos una ducha caliente.

Me incliné sobre él y besé su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Empujó mi cabeza más cerca y acarició mi cabello húmedo.

—Lo descubriremos juntos. Lo prometo —dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.


	16. 15

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Recogimos el auto para nuestro viaje por carretera de regreso a California. Ida miraba por su ventana, sonriéndonos y diciendo adiós. Me despedí con la mano, me metí en el auto y sujeté el cinturón de seguridad. Miré a Edward, que llevaba jeans de color claro con un ligero agujero en la rodilla y una camiseta negra ajustada.<p>

Su cabello castaño claro estaba despeinado perfectamente y tenía puestos sus Ray Bans negros. Me miró mientras lo miraba.

—¿Por qué me miras? —Sonrió.

—Porque estoy tan enamorada de ti.

Se acercó y acarició mi mejilla con la mano.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti también, cariño.

Puse un CD de Joshua Radin y cantamos duetos juntos. Éramos sólo nosotros y el camino abierto. Me senté y miré por la ventana, reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Tan pronto como llegara a Newport Beach, iba a encontrar la verdad de mi vida antes del accidente e iba a comenzar con Alice y Ángela.

—¿Estás hambrienta, cariño? —preguntó Edward mientras palmeaba mi muslo.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Hay algún lugar cercano para parar?

Había un cartel más adelante con una lista de restaurantes. Mi teléfono sonó con un texto de Ángela:

_**Hola, Bella. Estoy súper emocionada que vuelves a casa para el **__**shower. No puedo esperar a verte.**_

Sonreí cuando escribí mi respuesta.

**No puedo esperar para verte tampoco.**

Poco sabía ella que iba a ser a mi manera y sólo en mis términos. Nadie sabía que estaba conduciendo de vuelta con Edward. En lo que a todos concernía, estaba sobre un avión volando. Harry se ofreció a recogerme en el aeropuerto pero le dije que Ángela y Alice me estaban recogiendo para que pudiéramos tener un poco de tiempo de chicas.

Edward se detuvo en McDonalds.

—¿Esto está bien, bebé? Realmente estoy deseando un Big Mac.

Me eché a reír.

—Está bien. Me gusta McDonalds.

No me importaba donde comíamos, sólo tenía que salir del auto y estirar las piernas. Nos sentamos en una cabina, comimos nuestras hamburguesas y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la carretera. Me quedé dormida un rato y desperté de repente con las brillantes luces apagándose en mi cabeza. Agarré mi cabeza.

—Edward—grité.

De inmediato se detuvo a un lado de la carretera mientras me balanceaba adelante y atrás y las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Me agarró y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Respira, Bella. Se va a acabar pronto.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear y mi mente se volvió negra. A medida que solté el agarre en mi cabeza, respiré profundamente.

—¿Se ha terminado, bebé?

Asentí, él me soltó y me besó en los labios. Buscó en mi bolso y sacó mis pastillas.

—Aquí, toma esto —dijo, mientras me entregaba la píldora y su pop.

Podía decir que Edward estaba cansado. Nos fuimos un día temprano para que pudiéramos parar durante la noche.

—Te ves cansado, cariño. Vamos a buscar un hotel y descansar un poco.

—Creo que he visto una señal de que hay un hotel en un par de kilómetros. Nos quedaremos allí —dijo.

—Sólo asegúrate de que es un buen hotel primero. No quiero quedarme en un motel de una película de terror.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, cariño.

Me encantaba cuando me llamaba cariño y bebé. Se sentía tan bien y me daba un hormigueo cada vez que lo decía.

Encontramos un hotel que satisfacía mis necesidades. Era el tercer hotel al que condujimos. Edward insertó la tarjeta llave y abrió la puerta. Entré y puse mi bolsa en el suelo. Me volví hacia Edward, levanté su camisa y comencé a desabrochar sus jeans.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Swan? —Sonrió.

Suavemente apreté mis labios en su cuello y mordisqueé su oreja.

—Sé que estás cansado, así que déjame hacer el trabajo.

Quité sus jeans y luego sus bóxer negros. Envolví mi mano alrededor de su erección, acariciando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras lo guiaba a la cama. Gemidos suaves escaparon de su garganta mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo y me desnudaba para él. Se incorporó hasta las almohadas mientras me subía encima de él, besando sus labios. Mientras flotaba sobre él, acarició mis pechos y tiró de mis pezones erectos. Tomó cada pecho en su boca y lo chupó con pasión.

—Ven aquí y déjame ponerte mojada —susurró.

Me deslicé hacia él mientras lamía mi lugar adolorido y me chupaba suavemente, asegurándose de que estaba lista para él. Podía sentir que me hinchaba, por lo que se trasladó hacia abajo y suavemente agarró su polla y la guio hacia mí.

Él gimió y movió sus caderas hacia arriba para llegar muy dentro de mí. Me senté y le monté arriba y abajo, apretando su pecho con las manos. Mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas empujándome hacia abajo mientras iba en círculos. Los dos estábamos listos para venirnos ya que ambos gemimos y bajé sobre él, haciéndole estallar dentro de mí. Me desplomé y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. A medida que mi respiración empezó a disminuir, el dolor en mi cabeza surgió y flashes de luces brillantes llenaron mi mente.

—¡Ah! —grité mientras rodaba fuera de él y agarraba mi cabeza—. ¡Mierda!

Edward inmediatamente se incorporó y agarró mis brazos. Sabía que sólo tenía que dejarme lidiar con ello porque no había nada que pudiera hacer. Destellos de una cama y yo acostada en los brazos de alguien voltearon a través de mi mente. Los dos estábamos desnudos. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de centrarme en el hombre a mi lado pero no podía ver su rostro. De repente, el dolor se había ido, las luces se habían ido y así también la imagen. Dejé ir mi cabeza y caí en los brazos de Edward.

—No era virgen —le dije.

—¿Qué?

Levanté la vista hacia el rostro de Edward.

—No era virgen. Los flashes que tuve eran de mí y alguien tirados en una cama.

Me atrajo hacia él y suspiró.

—No me importa si eras o no eras virgen. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos y vamos a salir de esto.

Sabía en lo profundo de mi corazón que él era uno conmigo antes del accidente. Podía sentirlo cada vez que me tocaba.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tomamos de nuevo la I-5 y nos alejamos de Oregon. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a California. Puse mis pies en el salpicadero mientras escuchábamos y cantábamos junto a Queen. Edward lucía más sexy de lo usual porque no se había afeitado en un par de días y llevaba ese sexy masculino vello facial. Levanté mi mano y lo acaricié. Volvió su cabeza y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.<p>

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Me encanta. —Sonreí.

De repente, me di cuenta de algo.

—Oh mierda, nunca le conseguí a Rosalie un regalo para el bebé.

—¿Cómo olvidaste eso?

—Vaya, tengo curiosidad por saberlo, Edward. Tú has sido una gran distracción.

Él rió.

—Oh, ¿así que es mi culpa que no le consiguieras a tu hermana un regalo para el bebé?

—Sí, tal vez si no fueras tan condenadamente sexy y tan encantador, sería capaz de pensar en otras cosas.

Extendió su brazo y agarró mi mano.

—Conozco el sentimiento, nena. No te preocupes. Tan pronto como lleguemos a California, nos detendremos y compramos algo.

Miré por la ventana, inmersa en mis pensamientos, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Estoy un poco nerviosa sobre ver a mi familia, eso es todo.

Edward puso su mano en mi muslo.

—Lo sé pero si quieres, iré contigo.

—Sabes cuánto te amo, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—No sé si estoy preparada para que conozcas a la familia Swan. Todavía tengo preguntas sin respuesta y podría ponerse feo.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo pero sí quiero que conozcas a mi mamá.

Lo miré y sonreí mientras agarraba su mano.

—No puedo esperar para conocerla.

Estábamos a poca distancia de Newport Beach.

—Mi iPhone dice que el Babies R Us4 más cercano está a unos 8 kilómetros.

—Lo sé. Recuerda, vivía aquí también. —Sonrió.

_Simplemente otra coincidencia, ¿cierto? _

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento y caminamos de la mano hacia la tienda. Abrí el registro de Rosalie y eché un vistazo.

—Dios mío. ¿Todo eso para un bebé? —exclamó Edward mientras miraba conmigo.

—Supongo que sí. Lo bueno es que ella vive en una casa grande.

—Creo que es posible que hayas esperado demasiado tiempo, Bella. Parece que todo ha sido comprado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. Le conseguiré algo de ropa para bebe.

Fuimos a la sección de ropa y luego al área de niños. Rosalie iba tener un niño y podía decir que estaba secretamente decepcionada. Estaba ante un exhibidor y Edward ante otro. Era tan lindo, examinando los mamelucos y sosteniéndolos en alto para mi opinión. Me hizo pensar que tal vez algún día estaríamos haciendo esto para nuestro bebé.

Está bien, me estaba adelantando pero la idea me vino a la mente.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —Escuché a alguien familiar. Me giré y al otro lado del pasillo estaban Alice y Ángela—. Oh, eres tú —dijo con voz aguda, mientras corría y casi me tiró al suelo.

Alice siguió y las tres compartimos un gran abrazo de amigas.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —pregunté.

—Compras de última hora para el baby shower de tu hermana — respondió Alice.

Edward se acercó y puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Ángela y Alice jadearon y Ángela cubrió su boca con la mano.

—Alice, Ángela, este es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

Me di cuenta de la extraña reacción y las miradas en los rostros de Ángela y Rachel y luego tuve una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

—Hola, encantado de conocerlas. —Edward sonrió y extendió su mano.

Ambas chicas balbucearon y actuaron nerviosas.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? —pregunté.

—Nada, Bella. Es sólo que tu novio es increíblemente sexy y estamos muy contentos de verte con alguien —dijo Ángela.

Edward se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Rachel miró a su teléfono.

—Mierda, mira qué hora es. Ally llegamos tarde a esa cosa. Tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, bueno, las veré mañana en el baby shower. Por favor, no le digan a mis padres o a Rosalie sobre Edward. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Nuestros labios están sellados —dijo Ally.

Mientras se alejaban, pude ver algo en sus rostros mientras susurraban entre sí.

—Eso fue un poco incómodo —dijo Edward.

—Sí, no es broma. Algo está pasando con ellas. Saben algo.

Pagué por los artículos del bebé y caminamos de regreso al auto. Edward me miró mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te llevaré a casa y luego iré a la casa de mi madre.

Mi expresión se volvió triste.

—No puedo soportar estar sin ti esta noche.

Edward pasó su dedo por mi línea de la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, nena. Tampoco puedo.

—Quiero conocer a tu mamá ahora. No quiero ir a casa primero. De hecho, ¿podemos conseguir un hotel para pasar la noche y voy a casa mañana para asistir al baby shower?

La expresión de Edward era de sorpresa.

—Claro, te llevaré a casa conmigo ahora pero es que mejor le digas a tu mamá que no vas a ir hoy.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y llamé a Renée.

—Hola, Bella. —Sonaba tensa.

—Hola, mamá. Quería hacerte saber que mi vuelo se retrasó y no voy a estar hasta mañana.

—¿Qué? Isabella Swan, es mejor que no llegues tarde al baby shower de tu hermana.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon porque la tenía en el altavoz y ella estaba gritando.

—Cálmate, mamá. Estaré en casa temprano antes del baby shower, lo prometo.

—Será mejor que así sea, Bella, esto es muy importante para tu hermana y Emmett.

—Adiós, mamá. —Rodé mis ojos cuando pulsé el botón de finalizar.

—Vaya, se podría pensar que el mundo gira alrededor de Rosalie —dijo Edward.

—Sí, es más o menos así —dije con seriedad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	17. 16

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>Mi estómago se retorcía mientras Edward se detuvo en el camino de entrada de la casa de su madre. Respiré profundamente y salí del auto. Edward tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.<p>

—Aquí está mi chico —dijo su madre mientras se volvía y jadeó.

De repente, parecía tan blanca como un fantasma.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Permaneció allí mirándome, congelada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Es sólo que estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí — balbuceó.

Él se acercó y la abrazó.

—Mamá, esta es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé por teléfono.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca, incapaz de controlar los sollozos que siguieron.

—Mamá, ¿qué es? ¿Qué pasa? —Sam tomó su mano y la llevó a la mesa para que pudiera sentarse.

Los miré, horrorizada.

— Edward, creo que soy yo.

—No seas absurda, Bella.

Me acerqué a su mamá y tomé su mano.

—Me conoces ¿no?

—Bella, ¡es suficiente! —dijo Edward bruscamente mientras caminaba hacia el fregadero para buscar un vaso con agua.

—Señora Cullen, por favor. Se lo ruego.

Edward caminó hacia mí.

—Bella, ¡dije suficiente!

Justo cuando él se puso de espaldas, su madre habló.

—Ella tiene razón, Edward.

Mi boca se abrió y al instante me sentí enferma del estómago. Edward se dio la vuelta, apretó su mandíbula y miró en dirección a su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ella tiene razón?

Ella respiró hondo antes de comenzar a explicar.

—Tú y Bella se conocían desde antes del accidente y por la gracia de Dios se encontraron de nuevo.

Lo sabía. Estaba en lo cierto. Fue Edward desde el principio. La otra persona en mis visiones, el hombre en la foto que Alice tenía, todo el tiempo fue Edward. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? Me dijiste que no estaba viendo a nadie antes del accidente.

Mi corazón empezó a doler y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de mí.

—Estoy tan avergonzada, Edward y te ruego que me perdones —suplicó.

Podía ver a Edward ponerse más molesto cada segundo. Puse mi mano en su brazo.

—Edward, por favor déjala explicar.

—Tienes suerte de que ella esté aquí, mamá o me habría ido ya y no volverías a verme de nuevo.

—La noche del accidente, fuiste a recoger a Bella porque ella se peleó con sus padres y se fue de casa. Ibas a traerla de vuelta aquí para quedarse con nosotros. Estabas en un semáforo y cuando la luz se puso en verde avanzaste pero dos autos que estaban compitiendo pasaron la luz y se estrellaron contra ti, provocando que giraras y chocaras contra otro auto. Cuando los padres de Bella descubrieron que ella no recordaba nada de su vida, vinieron a mí y preguntaron cómo estabas. Cuando les dije que habías despertado y no podías recordar el año anterior al accidente me ofrecieron dinero para que nunca te mencionara a Bella.

Jadeé y sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

—Tomé el dinero por ti, hijo, para tus gastos médicos y para tu futuro.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del infierno que he vivido? —gritó. Respiré profundamente cuando se giró y me miró—. Nena, lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname —suplicó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Su madre se levantó y fue a su habitación. Unos momentos más tarde, volvió y puso un sobre en la mesa.

—Tomé esto de tu teléfono y lo conservé después del accidente. No sé por qué lo hice pero lo hice y ahora te lo estoy dando. Todo lo que puedo pedir es que me perdonen.

Edward agarró el sobre de la mesa.

— Bella, vamos.

—Edward, creo

—¡Ahora, Bella! —Su voz era de enfado. Este era un lado de él que nunca había visto antes—. Mamá, sólo necesito algo de tiempo.

Salió furioso por la puerta y corrí tras él. Fuimos en auto en silencio hasta que encontramos un hotel. Salimos del auto y Edward nos registró. Todavía no me miraba. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él y sostenerlo con fuerza. Abrió la puerta, dejó nuestras maletas y me agarró, empujándome contra la pared. Agarró mis muñecas y las sujetó sobre mi cabeza.

— Edward, no —susurré.

Se detuvo y me miró con distantes, tristes ojos.

—Necesito follarte, Bella. —Su dolorida mirada suplicó. Llevé mi mano a su rostro y asentí.

Levantó mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza, bajó los tirantes de mi sujetador, dejando al descubierto mis pechos y rápidamente quitó mi ropa interior. Desabroché sus pantalones mientras él me ayudaba a quitarlos. Agarró mi pierna y la puso alrededor de su cintura cuando se empujó dentro de mí, elevándome contra la pared con cada embestida. Suaves gruñidos retumbaban en el fondo de su garganta mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello y se liberaba a sí mismo dentro de mí. Sam levantó su cabeza y me miró mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Agarré su cabeza y la puse en mi pecho. Sentí sus hombros bajar y subir mientras lloraba contra mí, dejando ir toda su emoción. Sentí su dolor pero había llorado tanto que no quedaba nada y ahora tenía que ser fuerte para él. Levanté su cabeza y suavemente besé sus labios.

Lo llevé a la cama, donde ambos nos acostamos y nos sostuvimos uno al otro.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—¿Lo sientes por qué, Edward? —Este hermoso, cariñoso hombre no tenía nada por lo que disculparse y rompió mi corazón que lo hiciera conmigo.

—Lo siento por no creerte.

Suavemente acaricié su rostro.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Has estado aquí para mí y amado, incluso cuando pensabas que estaba loca. —Edward soltó una ligera risa. Le apreté su nariz y besé sus labios—. La única cosa que importa es que nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso?

Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Perdí tres años contigo y créeme, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida compensándote. —Me atrajo hacia él y sostuvo mi cabeza contra su pecho— . No puedo creer esto, Bella. Todavía estoy tratando de asimilarlo. ¿Cómo pudieron nuestros padres a hacer eso?

—Corrección. Quieres decir, ¿cómo pudieron_ mis_ padres hacerme eso? Nunca los perdonaré por esto. Lo que hicieron es imperdonable y siempre supe que algo no era cierto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos, tomamos una ducha y nos vestimos. Edward se acercó a mí mientras estaba dando los toques finales a mi maquillaje.<p>

—No te hice daño anoche, ¿no? —preguntó con gran preocupación.

Me volví y lo miré.

—No, cariño, no me has hecho daño en absoluto. De hecho, fue realmente caliente.

Él me dio esa sonrisa que derrite corazones y rió.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a tener que intentarlo más a menudo.

—Será mejor así, señor Cullen —dije mientras pasaba por mi nariz la brocha de rubor.

Besó mi mejilla y sacó el sobre que su madre le dio de su bolsillo trasero. Lentamente lo abrió y sacó varias fotos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y las miró, una por una. Cuando levantó la mirada para mirarme, sonrió y sostuvo en alto una foto de nosotros besándonos. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me mostraba cada foto de nosotros. Parecíamos tan felices y tan enamorados, al igual que estábamos ahora.

—Mis padres nos mantuvieron separados, Edward.

—No importa ya, nena. Mira, nos encontramos otra vez y esta vez, nada ni nadie va a separarnos —dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

—Tienes razón pero mis padres van a pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, Bella —dijo mientras me entregaba las fotos.

Edward recogió su cartera y sus llaves. Salimos del hotel y me llevó a la casa. Moví nerviosamente mis manos todo el camino, sabiendo que tenía que fingir hasta que el baby shower terminara. Edward extendió su mano y acarició mi cabello.

—Se fuerte, cariño.

Tomé su mano y besé su palma.

—No te preocupes, fuerte es todo lo que soy ahora.

Entré por la puerta principal de la casa Swan y fui recibida por un camarero con una bandeja de mimosas. Tomé una copa y la bebí tan rápido como pude. El vestíbulo estaba decorado con frescos arreglos florales. Me dirigí a la cocina, donde un chef y su equipo estaban preparando la comida. Meseros y meseras ofrecían su servicio en el patio trasero, asegurándose de que los invitados estuvieran atendidos. Salí por la puerta del patio.

— Bella, querida —dijo Renée mientras me abrazaba—. Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

—Hola, mamá. —Le di un beso en su mejilla.

— Bella, te ves fabulosa —dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba y luego susurró—: Tienes algunas explicaciones que Rosalie.

Rodé mis ojos y susurré en respuesta:

—No tienes ni idea.

En el medio del patio, había una gran carpa blanca decorada con luces blancas. Dentro de la carpa, había mesas redondas con manteles blancos y azul claro. Frescos arreglos florales de claveles azules y rosas blancas decoraban las mesas con vajilla de porcelana blanca que estaba perfectamente colocada. A un lado de la tienda estaba lleno de mesas hechas para los regalos mientras que el otro albergaba una mesa para el pastel y varias torres de cupcakes.

— Bella, cariño. —Charlie se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, cielo. ¿Cómo estás tú? Te ves increíble.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando escuché a Alice y Ángela llamándome. Me volví y las miré.

—Ve a hablar con tus amigas. Estoy seguro de que tienen un montón con lo que ponerse al día —dijo Charlie mientras besaba mi mejilla y se alejó.

Me quedé allí y esperé a que ellas se aproximaran. Ángela vino corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos con Alice más despacio detrás. Nos abrazamos y pretendíamos que nada había ocurrido ayer en la tienda. El baby shower estaba a punto de empezar cuando Renée se levantó y dio un discurso.

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro horas y aproximadamente unos cientos de regalos más tarde, los invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos e irse. Rosalie y Emmett estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se miraban sobre los regalos generosos que las personas les dieron. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.<p>

_**El baby shower está terminando. Es hora de que vengas y conozcas a mis padres otra vez.**_

**Voy a estar allí pronto. ¿Estás bien?**

_**Nunca he estado mejor. Sólo apúrate. Voy a esperarte en el frente**_

**Voy en camino, nena**

Edward se detuvo y bajó del auto. Me acerqué a él, agarré su mano y lo conduje a través del patio trasero hacia la carpa. Mi familia y amigos estaban allí, susurrando sobre la ropa de bebé.

—Mamá, papá, quiero que conozcan al amor de mi vida. —Ellos se dieron la vuelta y sus rostros cayeron mientras miraban a Edward.

—Este es Edward, Edward Cullen. —Alice se sostuvo del brazo de Ángela mientras las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas en el tiempo, esperando que el show empezara. Edward les tendió la mano a mis padres.

—Hola, señor y señora Swan. Es bueno conocerlos al fin.

Charlie sonrió y por primera vez, Renée estaba sin habla. Sus labios se separaron.

—¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? —tartamudeó ella.

Agarré el brazo de Edward y me apoyé en él.

—Él vive en el apartamento al otro lado del pasillo de mí.

Renée agarró el brazo de Charlie y lo sostuvo para salvar su vida. Rosalie se quedó allí, colgando de Emmett. Parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en trabajo de parto. El silencio llenó la carpa, lo que me alertó de que tenía la atención de todos.

Renée se movió incómoda en su lugar mientras Charlie miró hacia otro lado. Miré alrededor de la carpa.

—¿Hay algo que cualquiera tiene que decirme? ― Edward me miró y se inclinó más cerca; él sabía lo que iba a suceder—. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, mamá, papá, Rosalie? —Los miré fijamente.

Solté a Edward y me acerqué más a mis padres, rodeándolos mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo antes del accidente? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Puede alguien decirme?

Renée me miró con una mirada severa.

—Bella, hemos hablado de esto mil veces.

—Tienes razón, Renée. —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Hemos hablado de esto mil veces y ha sido nada más que mil mentiras —grité en su rostro—. Me parece que Edward y yo no nos acabamos de conocer en Seattle. Estábamos saliendo antes del accidente y me prohibiste volver a verlo, así que empaqué y me fui de la casa, excepto que no llegué muy lejos, ¿verdad, madre?

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

— Bella, es suficiente —dijo Charlie. Aparté la mirada de Renée y vi a los ojos de mi padre.

—Ni siquiera estoy cerca de terminar, papá y de todas las personas, pensé que podía confiar en ti. —Su rostro mostró el dolor y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Soy tu hija, tu carne, sangre y destruiste mi vida.

Renée me miró y apretó la mandíbula.

—No, él destruyó tu vida —dijo mientras señalaba a Edward.

Di un grito ahogado.

—Fue un accidente y podía haberle pasado a cualquiera. Destruiste mi vida en el momento en que me prohibiste verlo. Si sólo nos hubieras aceptado, el accidente no habría ocurrido, por lo que no tienen a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti misma, perra —le grité.

Renée levantó la mano y me dio una bofetada en el rostro. Edward jadeó y se lanzó hacia mí. Tiré de mi brazo hacia atrás para bloquearlo mientras Charlie agarró a Renée y la abrazó. Rosalie dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero Emmett la retuvo. Sostuve el lado de mi rostro, que escocía por su mano.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Renée? Mujer tonta, ¿pensaste que porque tienes dinero e influencias podrías mantenernos a Edward y a mi separados? Pero adivina qué, Renée, el universo tenía otros planes para nosotros y estaban destinados a encontrarnos el uno al otro de nuevo.

Rosalie habló.

—Ella tiene razón, mamá.

La miré con furia y señalé con mi dedo.

—Se supone que debes ser mi hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa manera? —Las luces brillantes empezaron a parpadear en mi mente, como si alguien estuviera tomando fotos con el flash encendido. Agarré mi cabeza y me arrodillé en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mí desde atrás y se sentó en el suelo conmigo.

—Respira, bebé, no luches contra ello —susurró mientras besaba mi cabeza. Renée y Charlie corrieron hacia mí—. Mantente alejado de ella — gritó Edward mientras miraba hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Esa es mi hija —espetó Renée con rabia.

—No tiene ni idea sobre su hija y sobre lo que ella ha atravesado. Usted no está allí, ayudándola a través de estos dolores de cabeza insoportables.

Charlie se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Bella, cariño, déjanos ayudarte.

Sonreí mientras las imágenes se detuvieron y las luces se disiparon. Edward soltó su agarre y me ayudó a levantarme. Me giré para mirarlo con la sonrisa que nunca salió de mi boca.

—Te vi, a nosotros, en la playa. Estábamos viendo la puesta de sol y sentados sobre una manta. Empacaste unos emparedados para nosotros; de hecho, trajiste un montón de ellos ya que no sabías lo que me gustaba. Me acordé de ese momento, Edward. —Lloré mientras me abrazó y besó suavemente la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Vas a recordar mucho más —susurró él.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a mi familia y amigos. Era el momento de decir adiós. Todo el mundo estaba llorando.

—Lo que cada uno de ustedes en esta sala nos ha hecho a Edward y a mí es imperdonable. Cada uno tuvo una parte en hacer de los últimos tres años de mi vida un infierno viviente. —Apunté con mi dedo a cada persona en la carpa—. Podrían haberme dicho sobre Edward y podríamos haber tratado de volver a conectar pero no lo hicieron; lo escondieron como un pequeño y sucio secreto y, por eso, nunca los perdonaré. Considérenme muerta para todos ustedes, porque eso es como todos ustedes están para mí. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una vida para ir a vivir. —Tomé la mano de Edward y caminé hacia la puerta de la carpa.

Renée gritó:

—¡Bella, no, por favor, no hagas esto! Te amamos.

Ángela y Alice corrieron hacia el patio tras nosotros.

—Por favor, Bella, Edward, por favor, lo sentimos.

Me detuve en seco y giré bruscamente mi cuerpo para enfrentarlas.

—¿Se llaman a ustedes mismas mis mejores amigas? Las olvidé una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo fácilmente. Ustedes eligieron el lado de Renée después del accidente en lugar del mío. Incluso cuando las llamé y les rogué que me dijeran la verdad, todavía no lo hicieron. No son amigas.

Son unas pequeñas perras espinosas y no quiero volver a ver a ninguna de ustedes de nuevo.

Ángela y Alice ambas comenzaron a llorar. Charlie se acercó a mí y me rogó que no me fuera.

—Lo siento, papá, pero tú y el resto de la familia no tienen a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismos. Lo que hiciste al guardar secretos y decirme mentiras sobre mi pasado es imperdonable. Tú y mamá me dejaron pensar que estaba conduciendo y que alguien murió en mi auto. Piensas que tu dinero y tus influencias pueden controlar a la gente. Bueno, ¿sabes qué, Charlie? Has fallado. Puedes ser capaz de comprar a la gente y mantenerlos callados pero no puedes controlar el destino y el universo. Todos necesitan tomar una buena mirada a sí mismos en el espejo y pedir perdón a Dios. Cuando morí en esa cama de hospital, una mujer vino a mí en un jardín y me dijo que si nuestro amor era verdadero eterno, nos encontraríamos otra vez. Eso es algo que nunca puedes silenciar. Todos son patéticos. —Negué y Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mí. No hubo más lágrimas que pudieran caer de mis ojos. Mientras me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme, pude escuchar a Renée sollozando. Rosalie agarró mi brazo y me hizo girar.

—No hagas esto, hermanita. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero podemos ser diferentes ahora. Mi bebé va a necesitarte en su vida. Por favor, no te alejes de nosotros.

La miré y suavemente puse mi mano en su mejilla.

—Aunque no puedo recordar como nuestra relación solía ser antes del accidente, tengo la sensación de que me odiabas. Para ser honesta contigo, Rosalie, no quiero estar cerca y ver una puta egoísta como tú arruinar la vida de tu hijo. Disfruta de ser madre y esposa de un senador. Has aprendido de la mejor y mereces todo lo que venga en tu camino —le dije mientras miraba a Rosalie.

Edward me besó en la cabeza y me atrajo hacia él. Les di la espalda a ellos y, mientras caminaba lejos, saqué la mano y la moví.

—Adiós, familia Swan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<em>**


	18. Epilogo

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p>Subimos a su auto, condujo alrededor de la esquina y estacionó en el parque. Giró su cuerpo por lo que me estaba enfrentando y agarró mi mano.<p>

—Eres una mujer increíble. Lo que hiciste allí tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza y coraje. Te amo tanto, Bella Swan. —Sonrió.

Respiré profundamente antes de inclinarme y besar sus labios suavemente.

—Tú eres el que me da fuerza, Edward. Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, una vez más. —Sonreí—. Quiero y necesito recordar nuestro tiempo juntos antes del accidente y la única persona que puede ayudar con eso es tu madre.

—Bella, no estoy listo para

—Shh... —dije mientras puse mi dedo sobre sus labios—. Tu madre estaba preocupada por tus gastos médicos y tú futuro. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de ayudarte. Renée y Charlie son personas muy convincentes. ¿Por qué crees que mantuvo un sobre con nuestras fotos en él? Porque sabía que algún día nos encontraríamos de nuevo. Tienes que ir y hacer las cosas bien con ella. Dile que la perdonas y dile lo mucho que la amas. Eres todo lo que tiene, Edward.

Bajó la vista mientras una lágrima cayó de su ojo.

—Tienes razón. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó.

—No lo haría de ninguna otra manera. —Le sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Edward respiró hondo, puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a la casa de su mamá. Cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada, ella estaba en el frente, plantando algunas flores. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando nos vio. Nos bajamos del auto mientras se quitaba los guantes de jardinería. Edward se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro mientras seguía disculpándose una y otra vez.

—Está bien, mamá —dijo Edward.

—No, Edward, no está bien. Lo que hice estuvo mal y estoy muy avergonzada.

Mi teléfono no paraba de sonar y sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y vi que había llamadas perdidas de Charlie, Rosalie, Ángela y Alice. Apagué mi teléfono. Lo primero que iba a hacer cuando llegara de vuelta a Seattle era comprar un nuevo teléfono con un nuevo número.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Todo está bien. —Sonreí.

Edward acercó a su madre a la casa y los seguí. Ella acababa de hacer unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y limonada fresca. Pidió a Edward que pusiera el plato de galletas sobre la mesa mientras ella buscaba algo. Unos momentos más tarde, salió con un teléfono y se lo entregó a Edward.

—Este es el teléfono que tenías antes del accidente. Tiene algunas imágenes pero quiero que veas todos los mensajes de texto que se enviaron el uno al otro. Voy a volver a salir y terminar de plantar esas flores, mientras ustedes ven lo que era su vida antes del accidente.

—¿Por qué guardaste estas cosas, mamá?

Ella colocó su mano en su mejilla y sonrió.

—Debido a que esperaba que algún día se encontrarían otra vez y que te gustaría saberlo.

—Te amo, mamá.

—También te amo, Edward. Si me necesitas, estaré afuera.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzó a buscar a través de su teléfono. Empezamos con las imágenes. A pesar de que en la pantalla había una rajadura, podíamos verlas con claridad. Había sólo unas pocas fotos de nosotros que su madre no consiguió revelar. Había un montón de fotos en la playa, mi graduación y en un parque con Ángela y Alice. Puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras señalaba nuestras caras tontas y nos reímos. Comenzó a desplazarse por los mensajes de texto. Al leerlos, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Simplemente leer sus palabras y mis palabras de vuelta era suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que nos cuidábamos y amábamos.

**Me voy a casar contigo algún día, Bella y vamos a tener nuestros ****propios bebés Cullen.**

_**Eso espero, **__**Edward**__** Cullen y te estoy sujetando a eso, para siempre.**_

**Te prometo un perfecto para siempre nena.**

_**Y yo te prometo un perfecto para siempre, mi amor.**_

Levanté mi cabeza mientras Edward limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Estos mensajes siguen vigentes. Ellos son nuestro pasado, presente y futuro, Bella —dijo mientras besaba mis labios.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—Estamos justo donde se supone que debemos estar.

Nos levantamos del sofá y salimos a la calle. Nos arrodillamos al lado de su madre y la ayudamos a plantar el resto de las flores. Nos miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

Esta vida. La vida que se suponía iba a tener todo el tiempo era finalmente mía. No era la mitad de una persona nunca más. Ahora, era todo. Mi corazón y mi alma se habían llenado. Llenado de amor y bondad por un hombre que estaba destinado a ser mío desde el día en que ambos nacimos. Ningún accidente podría interponerse en nuestro camino estando juntos.

Dios tenía un plan para nosotros y se aseguró que nos encontráramos una vez más. Esta línea de tiempo de la vida en la que viajamos es desconocida y ahora sé que todo sucede por una razón, Edward es la razón de mi supervivencia y yo soy la razón de la suya.

**_Fin_**


End file.
